BraKayla A to Z
by Bra-Kayla Luver4eva
Summary: An A-Z song fic featuring Bra-Kayla.
1. Song List

A - Another World by One Direction

B - Boyfriend by Big Time Rush

C - Cover Girl by Big Time Rush

D - Don't Run Away by Tyler James Willams **(This is from the movie he was in called Let It Shine. It is a Disney movie.)**

E - Everything About You by One Direction

F - Favorite Girl by Justin Bieber

G - The Girl Can't Help It by Mitchel Musso** (I know this begins with a T but on my phone it is considered a G so I thought it would be a good song to use for the letter G)**

H - Hero by Sterling Knight** (This is from the movie he did called Starstruck)**

I - I Wish by One Direction & In Real Life by Demi Lovato **(This chapter will have two songs one from Brady one from Mikayla.)**

J - Just Friends by Shane Harper

K - Kiss & Tell by Justin Bieber

L - Light Up The Dark by Greyson Chance

M - Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

N - Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber

O - On My Mind by Cody Simpson

P - Paralyzed by Big Time Rush

Q - Quiet by Demi Lovato

R - Round Of Applause by Cody Simpson

S – Stole My Heart by One Direction

T - That Should Be Me - Justin Bieber

U - Us Against The World by Mitchel Musso ft Katelyn Tarver

V - Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

W - Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance & What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction **(Both in Brady POV)**

X - XOXOXO by Black Eyed Peas

Y - A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez** (This is like the song The Girl Can't Help It as in it begins with an A but is classified under Y on my phone so I figured I could use it for a Y song.)**

Z - Zero Gravity by David Archuleta

So here is the list of songs for Bra-Kayla A-Z.

Credit for the suggestions for the songs V,Q,X,& Z are as follows

V- Bra-Kayla3

Z - Patrycja444d

Z - oxox

Q & X - Anonymous

Q - Puppy Dogs

J - Wansapanataym

W- Den Blue

A big thanks to these people for the song suggestions.


	2. Another World by One Direction

**Another World – One Direction**

**Disclamier: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

_It's not me, it's not you, there's a reason  
I'm just tryna' read the signals I'm receiving  
Just like a stone on fire, can you feel it?  
I don't know about you girl but I believe it  
_

As I wrote this verse I thought about how I was always trying to figure out if Mikayla liked me considering how she has kissed me but also had said she had no interest in me whatsoever. I also remembered having to walk across the hot coals when I had competed in the Third Wheel Duel against Boomer for Princess Iris so I could try make Mikayla jealous.

_Words will be just words  
Till you bring them to life_

I'm going to make sure I pay more attention to Mikayla to learn what her dislikes and likes and everything about her just like I said after she rescued me from Sabrina.  
_  
I'll lift you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world  
I'll build you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world_

If only Mikayla would give me a chance I would make sure she was always happy and do everything I could for her whenever she would let me.

_Everyday, in every way_  
_Oh_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_One for me, one for you, whatcha doing?_  
_Girl the music sounds so good when you're movin'_  
_Let me take you higher, let me prove it_  
_'Cause, hey, hey, pretty girl, I believe it_

When Mikayla caught me singing in the dungeon before I performed at the Harvest Festival I remember her telling me my story about what I did for Boomer was the dumbest and sweetest story she had ever heard.

_Words will be just words  
Till you bring them to life_

As I'm sitting here writing this I know that everything I am thinking I will make sure to do for Mikayla so to say I will bring my words to life.

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop  
You know I'll take you to another world  
I'll build you up, I'll never stop_

I'll try to help Mikayla when she is down if she will let me and even if she won't let me I still will.

_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Everyday, in every way (in every way)_  
_Oh_

I will make sure I keep to what I'm saying everyday no matter what it costs_._

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_  
_Take you to another world_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Baby let me find out your secret_  
_Just let me in and let me show you that I keep it_  
_Close to my heart jump in the deep end_  
_Just let me in and let me show you what I'm meaning_

If Mikayla will let me in and at least let us try a relationship together then maybe things would actually work out. I would be sure to keep all her secrets like I hope she would keep mine.

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_  
_I'll build you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Everyday (everyday), in every way (in every way)_  
_Oh_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Take you to another world_

_Oh yeah_

_You know I'll take you to another world_

_I'll build you up, I'll never stop_  
_You know I'll take you to another world_

_Yeah_

_Take you to another world_

_I'll lift you up, I'll never stop_

I Brady Parker promise to do everything I have done in this song for Mikayla even if we aren't dating I want to be at the very least an amazing friend.

* * *

**Finished! Here is the first letter for this story. Please let me know what you think. I am still looking for the letters Q, X, & Z. A big shout out to Bra-kayla3 for the suggestion for the letter V. Constructive Criticism is welcome. Until next time, **

**Lots of Hugs, **

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	3. Boyfriend by Big Time Rush

**Boyfriend – Big Time Rush**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

**Brady POV**

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend  
Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boy..._

_Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone?_  
_(Yeah)_  
_Any reason anything they could of said or done?_  
_And everyday I see you on you're own_  
_And I can't believe that you're alone_  
_But I overheard your girls and this is what they said_

Ever since I first met Mikayla I have liked her. I'm not sure as to exactly why. She is usually by herself if she isn't doing her guard duties.

_Looking for a_  
_Looking for a_  
_That you're looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that_  
_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be_  
_Is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that_  
_Let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you've done before_  
_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

Every time Mikayla has rejected me, i've always come back and asked her again. I don't really mind any boyfriends she has had before I just know they are lucky to have been with her at all considering that they had to spend a night in the jungle being hunted by Mason.

_Let me take a little moment to find the right words  
(To find the right words)  
So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard  
(Something that you've heard)  
I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer  
But I know I gotta put myself for worst  
See I think got the kind of love that you deserve And I heard  
_

It seems every time I try to talk to Mikayla I either freeze or say something stupid. If only I could at least once say something that isn't a little out there like that she looks beautiful today.( which she does everyday not just one single day) I'm willing to do whatever it takes to be her boyfriend like being honest, brave, and things like that.

_That you're looking for a boyfriend  
I see that  
Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that  
Don't be scared to come put your trust in me  
Can't you see all I really want to be  
Is your boyfriend  
Can't fight that  
Let me down you know I'm coming right back  
I don't care at all what you've done before  
All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

All I want is to be her boyfriend and do everything I can to make sure she is happy.

_If you tell me where, I'm waiting here_  
_Everyday like slum-dog millionaire_  
_Bigger than the twilight love affair_  
_I'll be here_  
_Girl I swear_

I've always been waiting and I will keep waiting until she gives me a chance to try a relationship. Boomer and I have seen the Twilight movies (guys can like them too!) and I can't help but think of how I seem similar to Jacob and Mikayla is Bella since Jacob likes Bella but can't seem to have her.(**Any Twilight fans here? Alright back to the story!)**

_Looking for a_  
_Looking for a_  
_That your looking for a boyfriend_  
_I see that_  
_Give me time, you know I'm gonna be that_  
_Don't be scared to come put your trust in me_  
_Can't you see all I really want to be_  
_Is your boyfriend_  
_Can't fight that_  
_Let me down you know I'm coming right back_  
_I don't care at all what you've done before_  
_All I really want is to be your_

_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_(Your boyfriend)_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_(All I really want is to be your)_  
_(Your boyfriend)_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_(Yeah)_  
_(All I really want is to be your)_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_  
_Your boy boy b-b-boy-b-b-boyfriend_

_All I really want is to be your..._

All I have ever wanted since I came to KinKou was to be her boyfriend since I met her. One day I hope that this will be true but until then I'll still wait for her.

* * *

**There you go letter B of POK Bra-Kayla AZ! I would like to thank Patrycja444d for suggesting a song for the letter Z. I'm close to having all of the letters I need all thats left is Q & X. If you know any songs that would be good for Bra-Kayla please send them to me. **

**Lot's of hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	4. Cover Girl by Big Time Rush

**C – Cover Girl by Big Time Rush**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything.**

**Brady POV**

* * *

_I don't know why you always get so insecure  
I wish you could see what I see when you're looking in the mirror  
And why won't you believe me when I say  
That to me you get more beautiful, everyday_

When Candis was trying to dress up Mikayla after Boomer and I made them 'Best Friends' Mikayla looked beautiful in the dress she was wearing.

_When you're looking at the magazines_  
_And thinking that you'll never measure up_  
_You're wrong_

All the models on magazines are pretty but would never compare to Mikayla in personality or looks.

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl  
Oh, my cover girl_

Mikayla may not always understand what I mean when I compliment her sometimes but when she does I hope she likes what I say because it is true.

_You walk in rainboots on a perfect summer day_  
_Somehow you always see the dark side, when everything's okay_  
_And you wear baggy clothes that camoflague your shape_  
_Whoa, but you know that I love you, just the way you're made_  
_When you're looking at the magazines_  
_And thinking that you're just not good enough_  
_You're so wrong, baby_

Sometimes she will wear loose clothes so you can't see what she really looks like but I think she is amazing everyday even on a bad day or when her hair was going crazy like when the heat wave was over Kinkou.

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl  
I think you're a superstar, yeah you are  
Why don't you know  
Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts  
It's what's underneath your skin  
The beauty that shines within  
You're the only one that rocks my world  
My cover girl_

Mikayla is my Cover Girl, superstar, and is everything to me.

_Got a heart of gold, a perfect original_

Mikayla has a heart of gold because she is nice to everyone.

_Wish you would stop being so hard on yourself for a while_

I really wish she would stop judging herself on her looks though.

_And when I see that face  
I'd try a thousand ways  
I would do anything to make you smile_

I would and will do anything I can to make Mikayla smile even if I have to make a fool of myself. (Everyone knows I've done that plenty of times.)

_Cause you're my cover, cover girl_  
_I think you're a superstar, yeah you are_  
_Why don't you know_  
_Yeah, you're so pretty that it hurts_  
_It's what's underneath your skin_  
_The beauty that shines within_  
_You're the only one that rocks my world_  
_My cover girl_  
_Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_  
_Oh woah oh oh oh, my cover girl_

_Whoa oh, my cover girl_  
_Whoa oh, my cover girl_

Mikayla is and will always be my Cover Girl.

* * *

**There you go! Letter C of Brakayla A to Z. I would like to say a big thank you to everyone who reviewed and proposed a song. I have a list of every song I am going to use on my profile as well as credit to those who proposed songs. **

**Lots of hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	5. Don't Run Away by Tyler James Williams

**Don't Run Away by Tyler James Williams**

**Disclamier : I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Her beauty's crazy._

_I watch her from the crowd._

_Her voice is so amazing._

_She make her momma proud._

_I tried to send her flowers,_

_But she has no address_

_Her home is in my heart._

_It's like she never left._

Mikayla is beautiful inside and outside. Believe it or not I may have sort of accidentally heard her sing while she was in her room and she was amazing! And here I was thinking I was the best singer on the island! I try to give her flowers but they some how always end up being thrown at me?

_This is more than a crush,_

_More than a like, like_

_More than a love,_

_Baby I'ma make you mine,_

_And I ain't giving up_

_This is more than a crush,_

_More than a like, like_

_More than a love,_

_Baby I'ma make you mine,_

_And I ain't giving up_

I really do think that the way I feel about Mikayla is more than some little high school crush, or like like as some people would say. I think, no wait I know that I am in love with Mikayla Makoola.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away from the truth_

_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away from the truth_

_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

She keeps running away from well, the truth. She knows she likes me and I can tell it's just that she won't admit it.

_Shawty you got fire_

_But I'm preaching to the choir_

_I know you know_

_The whole world is watching you, so_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away from the truth_

_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

Mikayla defiantly has fire and is very feisty. Believe it or not though I think it's cute that she scares me and make me love her at the same time! On another note I will not give up till I get her to admit that she likes me more than a friend! I know she is totally in love with me! She proved that when she kissed me to break the spell I was under because of Kalakai. "For her country" I can see she was smiling when she was walking away! At least I think she was?

_Uh, they say true love is blind_

_That real romance is timeless_

_You're like my favourite movie_

_Play it and rewind it_

_'Cause baby you're the finest_

_Your love I'm gonna find it_

_And when I do, I'll run away with you_

_Somewhere where they can't find us_

Other people keep telling me *cough Boomer cough* that my little "crush" is hopeless but I don't believe them (him). I honestly could watch, talk, and just be with Mikayla all day and longer. She is like my favorite movie. I am going to find the love she has for me even if I have to dig deep. If Mikayla would we would run away somewhere so no one can doubt us or our relationship. (Which unfortunately still exists in my head.) Where ever we would run off to we would always be happy with each other and no one could ever tear us apart *cough Mason cough*.

_This is more than a crush_

_More than a like like_

_More than a love_

_Baby I'ma make you mine_

_And I ain't giving up_

_This is more than a crush,_

_More than a like, like_

_More than a love,_

_Baby I'ma make you mine,_

_And I ain't giving up_

Honestly I am not giving up on Mikayla till I make her mine. I really do love her even though she rejects me every time I ask her out. I think she is playing hard to get. Probably try to see if I actually will always be there for her (which I will.) and not give up after things get hard.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away from the truth_

_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away from the truth_

_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

She may run now but one day she will run to me not away! I am not giving up until she runs to me not away because I know she is totally in love with me! She is just being stubborn? If only I could prove to her that I really do like her! Hmm…. Maybe a love letter?

_Shawty you got fire_

_But I'm preaching to the choir_

_I know you know_

_The whole world is watching you, so_

Mikayla has fire because she is and will always be a fighter. She doesn't scare me with her machete! Ok maybe a little but no one can resist the "Brady Charm"! The whole island, well the male population that are teenagers at least are always watching her so technically since she has only ever left KinKou once or twice to go to Chicago KinKou is pretty much the world to her.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away from the truth_

_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

I WILL NOT GIVE UP ON MIKAYLA!

_Normally I couldn't turn your head_

_That's why I had to write this instead_

_Let's be friends, start out slow_

_Get to know you beyond your glow_

_You're more than meets the eye_

_Girl you pterodactyl fly_

_Way back when you knew my name_

_Now the truth is what I bring_

I never really can turn Mikayla's head toward me to pay attention to me so I can show her what I can do for her so instead I had to write this. I love to write down my emotions into my songs. So far Mikayla and I have only been friends and nothing more so we are starting out slow. At least while we are just friends I can get to know her better. Maybe we are like my friends Oliver and Lilly, best friends that eventually fall in love with each other. Mikayla is like a goddess to me. She always seems to glow wherever she goes. Maybe it's because she has lived on an island all her life? If you were only looking at Mikayla you wouldn't really know half of her personality if not more. When Boomer and I came to KinKou I actually started to have flashbacks to when I was little. I remember when I was about five Mikayla, Boomer, and I playing together so she actually has known my name all her life. Everything I am saying in this song and the notes I am adding are true so I bring the truth.

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away from the truth_

_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away from the truth_

_'Cause I'm not giving up on you_

Nothing will stop me from getting Mikayla to like me! I know she does!

_Shawty you got fire_

_But I'm preaching to the choir_

_I know you know_

_The whole world is watching you, so_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away from the truth_

_'Cause I'm not giving up on you _

Mikayla is my fire and my inspiration for most if not all of my songs. I wish she would stop running away from the truth though. Maybe I can give her this song! (Without the notes of course!) I could do it anonymously. Then when she tries to find who wrote the song I could come up and prove it was me and she will fall in love with me and we will… oh wait hold my imagination just started running. I really shouldn't write this in pen…. Hmm I'll have to consider that idea though.

* * *

**There you guys go! Letter D of Bra-Kayla A to Z! I know the ending wasn't the best… but I hope you guys liked the rest of this. This is actually the longest chapter I have written so far. I have some song lyrics that are from a song that I'm going to use later in the story. (The list of songs is on my profile at the bottom.) You guys can try to guess the lyrics if you would like to. If you do guess the first person to get the song title and artist correct will receive a special shout out on the chapter with the lyrics in it. Here are the lyrics :**_I am love sick and I just can't be healed. It happened so quick now I'm head over heels. For you ' cause you're the love of my heart._**: These are the lyrics and like I mentioned before the list of songs is on my profile. If you do not want to guess you do not have to. If you haven't yet please check out my one-shot called Strange Fears. It is a POK fic. **

**Lot's of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	6. Everything About You By One Direction

**Hey guys! I'm back with another two chapters of BraKayla A to Z! I have also changed the first chapter to a list of the songs instead of the author's note that was previously there. Also congrats to Den Blue and Wansapanataym for getting the lyrics from the last chapter correct! Also in answer to your question Wansapanataym about where did it say the twins met Mikayla when they were five it has never been said when they met, when and why Boomer and Brady left KinKou, and what happened to their parents. If it has ever said any of these things feel free to correct me but I have not noticed any of this in any of the episodes. Anyways on to the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady's POV**

_You know I've always got your back, girl_

_So let me be the one you come running to, running to, r-r-running_

_I see it's just a matter of fact, girl_

_You just call my name_

_I'll be coming through, coming through, I'll keep coming_

I will always be there for Mikayla and one day I hope she runs to me when she has a problem and not away from me instead. If Mikayla ever calls me I will be sure to come right away, or at least as fast as I can to help her with whatever she needs/wants. It doesn't matter to me what she need I will do it!

_On the other side of the world, it don't matter_

_I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two, I'll be there in two_

_I still feel it every time_

_It's just something that you do_

_Now ask me why I want to_

Even if i am extremely far from Mikayla I will be there in the shortest amount of time possibly. I still feel every time I'm near her that I am extremely nervous but also something else… Love maybe? I'm still not very sure as to what it is but I will soon figure it out!

_It's everything about you, you, you_

_Everything that you do, do, do_

_From the way that we touch, baby_

_To the way that you kiss on me_

_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_The way you make it feel, new, new, new_

_Like every party is just us two_

_And there's nothing I could point to_

_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_

_It's everything about you_

Every time Mikayla touches me whether it's by accident or not I swear I feel sparks. If only Mikayla would kiss me again like she did when I was under that evil spell. She said it was only for her kingdom… I really don't believe her. There has to be something else to her story. She has this way of also making me feel like I don't have a care in the world like I'm a little kid again. It's like she makes me feel new? Every time I look into her eyes I feel as though we are the only two people in the world let alone the room. The reason I like Mikayla? Well that's simple. It's everything about her.

_Yes, I like the way you smile with your eyes_

_Other guys see it but don't realize that it's m-my loving_

_There's something about your laugh that it makes me wanna have to_

_There's nothing funny so we laugh at n-n-nothing_

Every time Mikayla looks at me I can see her smiling with her eyes if I make a joke. I'm sure other guys see it too though. I love Mikayla's laugh! It's so cute! If we were together I would always make sure she was happy and we would always laugh so I could listen to her laugh.

_Every minute's like the last so let's just take it real slow_

_Forget about the clock that's tick-tick-ticking_

_I still feel it every time_

_It's just something that you do_

_Now ask me why I want to_

I've been on KinKou for about a year now and every day that passes bye that I don't see Mikayla I'm never quite as happy. If you ask me why I like Mikayla and why I would do everything for her I would tell you it's because I'm in love with her.

_It's everything about you, you, you_

_Everything that you do, do, do_

_From the way that we touch, baby_

_To the way that you kiss on me_

_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_The way you make it feel, new, new, new_

_Like every party is just us two_

_And there's nothing I could point to_

_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_

_It's everything about you_

Everything about Mikayla is what makes me love her. Her laugh, her smile, she's intelligent, can kick butt, how she is so nice to everyone, and how she can always brighten my day no matter what has happened. Like mentioned before when we are in the same room and our eyes are locked it's like we only have each other and no one else.

_And you have always been the only one I wanted_

_And I wanted you to know without you I can't face it_

_All we wanna have is fun_

_But they say that we're too young_

_Let them say what they want_

Mikayla has always been the girl I have wanted and loved. Sure I had a few girlfriends back in Chicago but I never felt like how I do with Mikayla with them. Without Mikayla I most likely wouldn't be able to face my job as a king even if Boomer and I were ruling the kingdom together like we do now. All I want to do is have fun but everyone says us teenagers are still too young! They can say what they want but I will still go surfing and hang out with all my friends and have a blast!

_It's everything about you, you, you_

_Everything that you do, do, do_

_From the way that we touch, baby_

_To the way that you kiss on me_

_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_It's everything that you do, do, do_

_Like every party is just us two_

_And there's nothing I could point to_

_It's everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_Everything about you, you, you (everything about you)_

_It's everything that you do, do, do (everything about you)_

_It's everything about you_

Honestly it is everything about Mikayla that makes me love her.

**Mikayla POV**

I was standing outside the king's room listening to Brady sing. His song sounds amazing! I wonder who it's about. It most likely can't be about me I mean with how often I reject him. I actually wouldn't mind if it was about me. I may have a crush on Brady but I won't admit it. Not yet at least. I need to wait till the right moment to tell him that's for sure.

* * *

**Done! I hoped you guys like this chapter! I have also uploaded the next chapter so I hope you guys like that one as well. The little bit of Mikayla's POV at the end was an idea from the suggestions from Cool22hd so thanks for the suggestion!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	7. Favorite Girl by Justin Bieber

**Hey guys! Here is the second chapter I'm uploading today! Hope you like it! Also for my other story I'm working on called My Twin (It's a Hannah Montana and Pair Of Kings crossover.) I have writers block for that story as I was done posting the first chapter and at down to write the second chapter I was like, "Alright first chapter done! Second chapter…. Um… not sure." So I will try to figure out what I can write for the next chapter so I hope to update that story within this next week hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady's POV**

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_Ah ah ah oh_

_Ah ah ah ah_

_I always knew you were the best_

_The coolest girl I know_

_So prettier than all the rest_

_The star of my show_

_So many times I wished_

_You'd be the one for me_

_But never knew you'd get like this_

_Girl what you do to me_

I've always known Mikayla was the best girl I have ever known. She is prettier, funnier, nicer, and smarter than a lot of girls I know and have met. I have always wished that she would be mine. I never knew that it would be so bad I'm head over heels for her. She doesn't seem to know that she makes me do stupid and crazy things for her.

_You're who I'm thinking of_

_Girl you ain't my runner up_

_And no matter what you're always number one_

Mikayla is who I'm always thinking of. She will never be the second best girl to me. She is always going to be my number one.

_My prize possession_

_One and only_

_Adore ya girl i want ya_

_The one I can't live without_

_That's you that's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite, my favorite girl_

_My favorite girl_

Mikayla is my prize possession. She is the one and only girl I love. I adore her and want her to be my girlfriend extremely bad. I can't live without her. In fact, I don't know how I was able to live without her all those years I lived in Chicago. She is my special little lady for sure and is the only one who makes me crazy for her out of every girl I have ever known. Mikayla is my favorite girl.

_You're used to going out your way_

_To impress these Mr. Wrongs_

_But you can be yourself with me_

_I'll take you as you are_

_I know they said believe in love_

_It's a dream that can't be real_

_So girl let's write a fairytale_

_And show 'um how we feel_

Mikayla is always trying to impress these other guys, (Without her dad knowing of course!) but I wouldn't want her to be any different then she is if she was with me. I'll take Mikayla how she is, weird dancing and all. Some people, cough Boomer cough, say that it can't be true that I'm in love with Mikayla. He says it's a dream but I don't believe him. I've never felt this way about anyone I have ever met before. So if Mikayla and I were to get together then we would basically be writing a fairytale and showing everyone that nothing can stand in the way of our love!

_You're who I'm thinking of_

_Girl you ain't my runner up_

_And no matter what you're always number one_

Mikayla is always on my mind, every day and every night. She will always be first to me even if I'm not the same for her andi mean the first as in who she cares for and wants to make sure they are always happy not as if I'm ok because I'm her boss with me being a king and her a guard.

_My prize possession_

_One and only_

_Adore ya girl i want ya_

_The one I cant live without_

_That's you that's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite, my favorite girl_

_My favorite girl_

_Baby it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite, my favorite girl_

_My favorite girl_

Mikayla will always be the person I put before my own life, other than my family of course but even then I love her and would not be able to live without her. Mikayla is the only girl for me no matter what ever happens to either one of us. I couldn't live without her even if I tried. She makes me go insane for her by just looking at me. She is the only girl I have ever known that can do that. She is defiantly me favorite girl.

_You take my breath away_

_With everything you say_

_I just wanna be with you_

_My baby my baby oh_

_Promise to play no games_

_Treat you no other way_

_Than you deserve 'cause you're the girl of my dreams_

She takes my breath away just by standing an inch or two away from me even if she is not touching me. Every time she speaks it's like angels are singing and I can't breathe because of the beauty of her voice. I really want to be with her, have her call me her boyfriend, anything for us to be able to be with each other. I promise I wouldn't play any games with her feeling, like acting all sweet one day and then being mean and careless the next day. I would treat her nothing less than she deserves because Mikayla is the girl of my dreams. She deserves nothing less but the absolute best!

_My prize possession_

_One and only_

_Adore ya girl i want ya_

_The one I cant live without_

_That's you that's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, it's you_

_My prize possession_

_One and only_

_Adore ya girl i want ya_

_The one I cant live without_

_That's you that's you_

_You're my special little lady_

_The one that makes me crazy_

_Of all the girls I've ever known_

_It's you, it's you_

_My favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite, my favorite girl_

_My favorite girl_

_My favorite, my favorite_

_My favorite, my favorite girl_

_My favorite girl_

Mikayla is my prize possession, the only girl that can make me crazy for her, she is my special lady, and most of all, Mikayla is my favorite girl.

**Mikayla POV**

I was walking back to my room after standing outside the king's room listening to Brady. I had been going to ask him if he wanted to eat something considering how it was time for dinner but I was lost in the song. As I litened to the words I was curious as to who he wrote the song about. Considering the song, I really hope it was about me. I realized this when I kissed him to break the spell but I actually felt sparks when we touched. It's like after that one dream these feelings for Brady just started to show up. Maybe Candis is right. Maybe I am in love with King Brady.

* * *

**Done! There you guys go! Letter F of Bra-Kayla A To Z! I hoped you guys liked thanks to everyone who reviewed! Also some of the chapter will have two songs because i can't decide between which song would be the best!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	8. The Girl Can't Help It By Mitchel Musso

**Hello everyone! I'm back with another two chapters two BraKayla A To Z! I'm going to try to update two chapters per day so I can finish this story before school starts. Also I know this song is called "The Girl Can't Help It" but it is considered a G on playlists so I considered it for a song for this story. I also figured that since Mitchel plays Brady i definatly needed to add one of his songs in here. So without further ado, letter G of Bra-Kayla A to Z!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

**Brady POV**

_Can't ask her to the dance_

_don't stand a snowball's chance _

_she'd never go with me_

_she's way too beautiful_

_up on the pedestal_

_she's so out of my league_

_but I don't blame her at all_

_it's not her fault_

I can never really ask Mikayla if she wants to do something with me, such as go on a date because every time I do I freak out because I'm so nervous and wind up saying something like her hair shines like a baboons bottom. Mikayla is extremely beautiful even if she may think she isn't. Some people say that she is out of my league but I hope not. I mean I try everything to try and get her to like me such as being honest, brave, not constantly annoying her. I really don't blame her for making me fall head over heels for her. It's not like she can control that kind of stuff anyways. So it isn't her fault I love her.

_The girl can't help it _

_the girl can't help it_

_the girl can't help it, yeah_

_The girl's got me obsessed_

_but she's oblivious_

_the girl can't help it, yeah_

Mikayla can't help the fact that she is perfect in every way. She has me obsessed over her even though she has done nothing to make me that way. She just seems so oblivious to the fact that I really care about her no matter what I do to show her.

_Yeah the perfection goes_

_from her head to toes_

_she's like a work of art_

_when she walks down the street_

_can't find the air to breathe_

_she's such a superstar_

_but I don't blame her because _

_she knows not what she does_

Mikayla is perfect from her head to toe even though she won't admit it. She is like a work of art I could look at all day and never be tired of the beauty that is her. When she walks by me I can never breathe because her beauty is breathtaking. She really could be a superstar if she wanted to be.

_The girl can't help it _

_the girl can't help it _

_the girl can't help it, yeah_

_The girl's got me obsessed_

_but she's oblivious_

_the girl can't help it, yeah_

Mikayla can't help the fact that she is an angel. Her beauty is on the inside and outside. She is so nice to the village children when they come to the castle and when Boomer and I mess up we are usually very easily forgiven by her. Maybe she likes me too? I'm not sure I mean sometimes she flirts with me but other times she rejects or won't even let me get near her even if I had taken my monthly shower that morning.

_I've got the mind to tell her _

_but I can't find the nerve_

_It's so disturbing_

_The girl, the girl, the girl, yeah_

In my mind that little voice in my head is always telling me that I can tell her I love her but every time I come near her to try I always freak out because I just don't have the actual nerve to tell her. Unfortunately I need both my nerve and my mind to agree before I can actually do it. Maybe one day I will be able to but I'm still not so sure. I'm still going to keep my fingers crossed though!

_The girl can't help it _

_the girl can't help it _

_the girl can't help it, yeah_

_The girl's got me obsessed_

_but she's oblivious_

_the girl can't help it, yeah_

_The girl can't help it _

_the girl can't help it_

_the girl can't help it, yeah_

_The girl _

No one can help me get rid of my obsession over Mikayla but I'm ok with that because maybe one day she will feel the same way. Until she either gets it in my head she will never ever go out with me, (Which is highly unlikely.) or she admits that she likes me as more than a friend too I won't give up my obsession. I will never give up on you Mikayla!

**Mikayla POV**

Why does time seem to go by so slow? I'm sitting here trying to fall asleep so I won't be extremely tired tomorrow but it doesn't seem to be working. Maybe it's because my thoughts won't stop going crazy. The little voice in my head keeps nagging me I like Brady but I'm still not sure. I've seem to have the ame thoughts since I kissed him. I'll admit that I also kissed him because I wanted to see what it would feel like and not have my dad get upset by passing it off as helping my country. The only down side is that now I haven't been able to get the nerve to tell Brady I like him. Oh if only I could get my nerves and my mind to agree. Maybe one day….

* * *

**Alright you guys! There you go! Letter G of Bra-Kayla A To Z! I hope you guys liked this one. Sorry that it is shorter than the last few chapters have been. The song isn't very long and I wasn't able to think of much to write with this song so sorry about that.**

**Lots Of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	9. Hero by Sterling Knight

**Alright! Here is the second chapter of today for everyone! Enjoy! The song is from a movie Sterling Knight did called Starstruck which also had Mitchel Musso's song Welcome to Hollywood on the soundtrack and I heard the song during the movie! This chapter is going to be a little different as in Brady is singing this song for the Harvest Festival so his thoughts will be while he is performing and at the end Anyways on to the chapter!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

As I walked up the steps to the stage I thought "Here goes nothing." "How's everyone doing?" I asked the crowd. "This is a new song I wrote about this one girl that I like so I hope you all enjoy it!" I announced. The band then started to play.

_I'm no superman_

_I can't take your hand_

_And fly you anywhere_

_You want to go (yeah)_

I may not be a superman or be the most athletic but if I had a girlfriend, preferably her being Mikayla, then I would take her wherever she wanted to go and do anything for her.

_I can't read your mind_

_Like a billboard sign_

_And tell you everything_

_You want to hear, but_

_I'll be your hero_

I may not be able to read her mind and tell her what she wants to hear or what she wants me to be or do but I would be Mikayla's hero if she would let me.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

I will always try to be everything for her no matter what happens to either one of us. I would always be there for her and be unstoppable if she is the one for me kind of like how people always want to protect their loved ones I would do the same for her.

_I, yeah, I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

I believe that it is our destiny to end up together. Even if I maybe an ordinary guy with no kind of powers or anything just my heart and my soul I will still be everything my special someone needs.

_Searching high and low_

_Trying every road_

_If I see your face_

_I'll well and know (yeah)_

I am searching high and low but I have only ever found one girl that I truly care for and that is Mikayla. I try going everywhere but I never can seem to find anyone as amazing as her. If I see her I will know that she is the one for me but Mikayla is the one I have found that I think this is true of.

_I'll put my trust in fate_

_That you will come my way_

_And if it's right_

_It's undeniable, yeah_

_I'll be your hero_

I have always and will continue to put my trust in my fate to decide who ends up as being my other half. When the right girl comes my way and she is the one for me then I will know this is right and it will defiantly be undeniable by either one of us. I will always strive to be a hero to my other half.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_M_ikayla is the one for me and I know this is true. We will end up with one another and our relationship will be unstoppable. I believe that my destiny is to be with her even if she may not believe me. I may be ordinary but I will always be her hero.

_So incredible_

_Some kind of miracle_

_When it's meant to be_

_I'll be a hero_

_So I'll wait, wait_

_Wait, wait for you_

_I'll be your hero_

Our relationship would defiantly be incredible considering how I'm a king and she is the head guard. It would also be a miracle if we got together because of how overprotective Mason is. In the end though I will be Mikayla's hero so I will wait for her no matter how long it takes.

_I, I can be everything you need_

_If you're the one for me_

_Like gravity I'll be unstoppable_

_(Be unstoppable)_

_I, yeah I believe in destiny_

_I may be an ordinary guy_

_With heart and soul_

_But if you're the one for me_

_I'll be your hero_

I will always be Mikayla's hero and be unstoppable to anyone who tries to stop me. I have only my heart and soul but nothing or anyone will stand in my way for Mikayla if she needs me.

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero_

_(If you'll be the one)_

_I'll be your hero _

As I finished the song I glanced over to where Mikayla was standing and she was smiling. "At least she liked the song." I thought. "I'm wonder if she knows it is about her? I hope so."

**Mikayla POV**

When Brady finished his song the crowd was going crazy. They must really have liked the song. Brady glanced over at me and I smiled at him. "I wonder who the song is about?" I thought. "Could it be about me? Probably not but I wish it was." I then sighed happily and walked inside to go to my room so I could go to sleep. As I fell asleep all of my thoughts revolved around Brady saving me several times and each occasion ending with us kissing.

* * *

**There you guys go! Letter H of BraKayla A To Z! I hoped you guys liked this one. Also if you haven't please read my new story called My Twin. It is a POK and Hannah Montana crossover. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Lots Of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	10. I Wish by 1D & In Real Life by Demi L

**Hello again everyone! This chapter is going to be extra long because it has two songs in it instead of the usual one. The first song will be Brady writing the song and the second song will actually be Mikayla performing to someone. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and since this is a double chapter I'm only going to upload one chapter tonight instead of two. Sorry about the chapter name the whole thing wouldn't fit so i had to shorten it. Enjoy!**

**The songs used are I Wish by One Direction and In Real Life by Demi Lovato. Sorry i had to shorten it!**

**Disclamier: I own nothing**

* * *

**Brady POV **

Mikayla had recently started dating Tristan. Apparently he also won the hunt but I'm not sure when he did it. The only thing I have noticed about their relationship is that Mikayla doesn't seem too happy with him. I'm not sure though. I guess as long as she's happy I'm happy. I was stuck on what I could write for a song for a while but considering recent events I was finally able to figure out a song.

_(Na na na na na)_ _(Na na na na na)_

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

When Tristan comes to the castle he always takes one her hands in his own and kisses her on the cheek. Every time he does that I can feel other small piece of my heart crumble. I always look at Mikayla's eyes to see if she is truly happy because I think she isn't really happy with him. It's hard to believe though because she's always looking at him with a love-struck gaze. The only thing I don't understand is that why can't she look at me like she usually looks at him. I've always been nice to her and done everything I could for her, not to mention tried to prove my feelings for her many times.

_(Na na na na na)_

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze _

_And never do it_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

Every time Mikayla walks by me I try to tell her that I care for her but my tongue always ends up tied. I always end up standing there and stuttering if she evens turns to look at me. It's just that every time I come near her I freeze up, start to get sweaty, and my heart is beating so hard I would bet the Tarantula people can hear it.

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

Boomer and I decided to have a dance at the castle because Rebecca was visiting and he wanted to impress her. I agreed to the plan because I know my brother likes this girl and really wants her to be his, which is exactly how I feel about Mikayla and I didn't want him to have to suffer the rejection over and over again. The only bad thing about the dance is that Mikayla went with her boyfriend of course and they were slow dancing while I sat there just watching. Near the end of the dance they were about to kiss when Mason walked in and interrupted them. It was actually pretty funny come to think of it. Tristan looked upset, Mikayla was mad at her dad and Mason looked pretty amused. I kind of wish that was me that had been about to kiss Mikayla though because it would show that she liked me too even if we were interrupted.

_(Na na na na na) (Na na na na na)_

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

I've seen the two "Love birds" as Boomer calls them just sitting there staring at each other with smiles on their faces. If Mikayla and I were together though I know I would look at her the same way he does. Tristan is always doing everything I know I would do for her like get her chocolates, flowers, presents, kisses, hugs, and so on. If only I could go back in time when they weren't together and finally tell Mikayla the three little words I've always wanted to tell her, "I love you."

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_ I'm breaking, _

_Oh how I wish that was me_

Another day when Boomer and I were walking through the jungle we heard soft slow dance music so we went to see what it was and it turns out that Mikayla and Tristan were on a date. He had set up a picnic for them to enjoy and his phone was sitting on the ground playing music while they were slow dancing together, her head on his chest and arms around his neck while he had his head resting on hers and his hands on her waist. At the end of the song they kissed, this time without any interruptions even though I was very tempted to throw a rock at him Boomer told me I couldn't. Now I really wish I was him.

_With my hands on your waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me_

_That you'll call later on_

_Cause you wanna say good night_

In my dreams I play back the moment of Mikayla and I dancing at my prom except this time we are in a moonlit clearing. I wish it was me that she was calling at night to say, "I love you and good night."

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

I really wish that Mikayla is mine but until my wish hopefully comes true I will still dream of us even after my wish comes true.

* * *

**Mikayla POV **

Tristan broke up with me earlier because he was only using me to make this other girl jealous. Afterwards I was walking around the castle trying to find my room through my tears when I ran into Brady. He automatically asked me what was wrong when he saw my eyes glistening. After I told him he asked me if I wanted him to get Boomer and go injure Tristan or if I wanted him to tell my dad so he could do it instead. I answered no because even though he broke my heart Tristan is still my friend. Brady then started to crack jokes to try and make me feel better. After a few minutes he stopped and started to think because I wasn't laughing even though I had almost giggled. After a moment he snapped his fingers then looked at me mischievously. He walked to me and right as I was about to ask what he was doing he started to tickle me. I, of course, happen to be extremely ticklish so I started laughing immediately and after a minute was begging him to stop I was laughing so hard. He then backed up step from me so I could catch my breath while he sat there smirking. I finally was able to stand up straight and walked over to him and hugged him while saying "thank you." He grinned and replied "Anything for a friend!" This made me frown slightly then start smiling like a fool. Before he could ask what I was doing I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips down to meet mine. After a minute we pulled away and he started stuttering until I kissed him again, which afterwards he was able to speak in a complete sentence. "Mikayla I know you just got out of a relationship but, will you go out with me?" he asked shyly. "OF course!" I replied happily. I then came up with a plan to get back at Tristan and told Brady that I had to go.

**A few hours later.**

Tonight I'm going to sing in the open mic night because Tristan is going to be there and I wrote a song earlier about him and Brady at the same time as revenge on Tristan to show him that I'm better off without him and I found someone else that will love me. I had already explained my plan to Brady and Boomer so they of course were here. As I stepped up to the microphone I saw Brady and Boomer sitting at one of the tables talking and Tristan was kissing some other random girl. When Brady looked up and saw me he smiled and mouthed "You can do it." The music started to play and everyone looked up at me. _Now or never_ I thought_. Here goes nothing._

_In real life I'm waking up alone_

_It's one more night you didn't make it home_

_And one more time you won't pick up the phone_

_In real life you never bring me flowers_

_When you're here it's only for an hour_

_I'm getting used to being on my own_

Every time Tristan was supposed to pick me up he was always late. He would never answer when I called him and never called me. Tristan never brought me flowers. If he would have just brought one flower I would have been happy but he didn't. Every time he comes to the castle to visit me it's always for an hour or less, never longer. Now that I look back it seems like I was the only one actually trying to make the relationship work even if he was just using me.

_Because in real life you're not what I thought_

_Real life, this isn't what I want_

_Guess things aren't always what they seem_

_But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses_

_Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always_

_Gonna be, gonna be this way_

_In my dreams, you're standing right beside me_

_Two hearts finally colliding_

_Then I wake up and realize, realize this is real life_

_Real life, this is real life_

_Real life, real life_

_Real life, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, oh_

_Real life_

In all of my dreams I had always pictured my dream guy to be nice, at least strong enough to pick me up and carry me without collapsing after a few steps, shy, cute (Of course!), and someone I could trust. The only things in that list that Tristan can do is be nice (sometimes) and cute. I couldn't trust him because he was never with me and never even told me I could trust him and he didn't even try to carry me even when I asked him because I was exhausted. Unfortunately not everything in my dreams is true. In my dreams I'm waking up to him with roses and kisses and usually a glass of milk or something. Also he is always standing beside me and we would kiss with passion. When I woke up though I realized that Tristan wasn't ever going to do any of that for me.

_In real life it doesn't always work out_

_People fall in love and then they fall out_

_Hearts can break and never make a sound_

_Because in real life you're not what I thought_

_Real life, this isn't what I want_

_Guess things aren't always what they seem_

Love doesn't always work out between two people even if they may think that it will last forever between them. Sometimes people will be in love and then one day wake up and POOF! It's gone. When my heart broke it was like only I could here the sound of it shattering into a million pieces. In real life Tristan is nothing like what I thought he would be.

_But in my dreams, I'm waking up to roses_

_Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always_

_Gonna be, gonna be this way_

_In my dreams, you're standing right beside me_

_Two hearts finally colliding_

_Then I wake up and realize, realize this is real life_

In my dreams I he would always be with me and promise me he would never leave me, no matter what. I always thought that our relationship was going to be that way but apparently I was wrong. All of the fantasies I had in my head never seemed to happen between Tristan and I. When I always wake up from my amazing dreams everything always seems to be in my head and nothing more.

_Just when I thought this was all real life could be_

_Yeah-yeah-yeah-yeah_

_Somebody came along and made my dream reality_

_And now in real life, waking up to roses_

_Champagne, kisses and I know it's always, always_

_Gonna be, gonna be this way_

_In my dreams, he's standing right beside me_

_Two hearts finally colliding_

_When I wake up, I realize, realize this is real life _

Now that I'm with Brady I know for sure that everything I've fantasized between Tristan and I will happen except with Brady. Brady has made my dream become reality because even just today he has kissed me with passion, given me a flower, and got carried me to my room because I was too tired to get up after my guard duty. Now tonight when I dream my dreams will be filled with moments that Brady will help come true. Brady has stayed with me all day today and even helped me on this song a little since he is a songwriter after all. Brady has been better to me today then Tristan was the entire time we were dating. I know Brady is right for me.

As I finished the song I saw Boomer and Brady were clapping and Brady whistled. I looked around for Tristan and saw him talking to the girl then walking off. I walked of the stage and over to the twin kings who then congratulated me and Brady kissed my cheek. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around to find Tristan. "Hi Mikayla! I was wondering if we could get back together? It was wrong to dump you for the other girl. I love you!" He exclaimed. "Sorry Tristan but I have a new boyfriend, one that is much better to me then you will ever be." I responded to him while dumping a pitcher of punch of his head. I then stood by Brady, who in turn wrapped his arm around my waist and I kissed him on the cheek. Tristan looked at us with anger then stormed out. "Brady then sighed dreamily, "I have the best girlfriend in the world!" I laughed and kissed him again.

Brady is defiantly the one for me.

* * *

**Finally finished! I hope you guys liked this double chapter! It took me forever to write this. Also I have another set of lyrics for you guys to guess. **_I see you walking but all you do is pass me by, can't even talk 'cause words don't come into my mind._** Like before the people who get the lyrics** **will receive a shout out on the next chapter I post. You don't have to guess if you don't want to.**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	11. Just Friends by Shane Harper

**Hey guys! I am so sorry I didn't update this story yesterday. I'm going to try to upload three chapters today including this one but it may only be two. On another note I did update my other story My Twin yesterday. **

**Shout outs: Congratulations to Codex and Wansapanataym for getting the lyrics correct and the song of this chapter is a suggestion from Wansapanataym. So thanks and congrats to you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

_I wait for you to give me a sign_

_you tire me I have uncertainty_

_about how you feel, how your heart works_

_I just need to know for sure_

It's been a year since I've come to KinKou with Boomer and Mikayla still hasn't shown any interest in me whatsoever. She's kissed me on the cheek, hugged me, and smiled at me but they were all pretty friendly. I just don't seem to know if we will be able to be together or not anymore. I still hope so but even then my hope seems to be fading slightly. I just wish she would give me some sort of sign that she maybe has some sort of feelings for me other then friendship.

_if I asked you out would you smile and say yes_

_if I held your hand would you tell all your friends_

_if I sang you a song would you ask me to sing it again_

_or maybe we should just be friends_

_or maybe we should just be friends_

If I tried to ask Mikayla out again I'm wonder if she would smile and say yes or reject me again and walk away. If I held Mikayla's hand and walked with her while being polite and sweet would she go to Candis and Tessa and tell them? Last but not least if I sang a song for her while playing the guitar would she ask me to sing for her again? Ever? Maybe Mikayla and I are just better off as friends.

_There are so many things that I want to know_

_what do you love what do you hate what makes you strong what makes you break_

_what makes you laugh what makes you cry I need to know why_

_I need to know_

After Mikayla rescued me from Sabrina I promised her I would try to pay attention and learn more about her. Unfortunately the only things I still know is that she is an amazing fighter, her favorite color is blue. and she isn't much of a girly girl. I still don't know what she absolutely loves or hates, what can help her out when she needs it like it makes her stronger or what can bring her down like a weakness or something that makes her break. I've almost figured out what makes her laugh. So far I know that she likes to laugh at some of the jokes I make and a lot of the time when I make a fool of myself she either laughs or rolls her eyes. Another thing I've found out that if someone close to her is injured then she will cry because she doesn't like it when her friends and family are injured. I really need to learn more about her if I want her to maybe go out with me.

_if I asked you out would you smile and say yes_

_if I held your hand would you tell all your friends_

_if i sang you a song would you ask me to sing it again_

_or maybe we should just be friends_

_or maybe we should just be friends_

Now I've tried to ask Mikayla out and she politely declined saying she didn't want to be in a relationship right now. I held her hands and looked her in the eyes while I asked her and I heard her go and tell her friends about it but I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not. Last week I actually did sing her a song called Shout It which I wrote myself. **(I find this hilarious because this is the song most people use in the POK FanFiction group for Bra-Kayla!) **She asked me who wrote it and when I said I wrote she actually looked pretty impressed. She then asked me to sing it again for her, which I did, and she told me it was a great song and she kissed my cheek and left. This of course made me feel all happy inside.

_maybe I'm the one for you maybe you're the one for me_

_maybe we were meant to be together forever_

_maybe I'm the one for you maybe you're the one for me_

_maybe we were meant to be together forever_

I'm not sure if this is true but I honestly think that Mikayla and I are destined to be together. We most likely are. I mean they do say opposites attract right? I'm curious as to if Mikayla thinks the same way about me as I do her. Does she think we are meant to be together forever and are the one for eeach other? I know I think so but I'm not sure about her.

_if I asked you out would you smile and say yes_

_if I held your hand would you tell all your friends_

_if I sang you a song would you ask me to sing it again _

_or maybe we should just be friends_

_maybe we should just be friends _

Well today I asked Mikayla out and she actually said yes so I took her on a picnic on the beach which she loved of course because I also got her blue flowers to go with it. During the picnic I took both of her hands in my own and told her I really liked her. She responded by leaning over and kissing me on the lips! I was surprised for a second still I started to kiss back. After a few minutes we had to break apart for air. She then confessed that she really liked me too. I then brought my guitar out from some bushes and decided to sing a song for her to which I sang a song I wrote called Hero. **(A/N this I the song from chapter nine.) **After I finished she told me I was a very good singer.

Mikayla and I may be complete opposites but we are not going be Just Friends now!

* * *

**There you go! I hope you guys liked this one. Also there is actually an acoustic version of Hero that is also on the StarStruck album. Like in my earlier authors note I hope to post two more chapters today but I may only post one more after this one. **

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luvereva**


	12. Kiss & Tell by Justin Bieber

**Alright! Here is the second chapter I'm posting today! I hope you guys enjoy! Also some of the lyrics of this song don't fit and I'm sorry about that but I couldn't find another song for the letter K. This chapter is going to be a little AU because Brady is going to be like a celebrity that comes back to visit his brothers Boomer and Boz after leaving KinKou like n the beginning of The New King Part 1: Destiny's Child. Mikayla is fawning over him because she has always loved him even before he left and he thinks that she only likes him for his fame. Ok maybe this is a little more AU then I thought but I'm going to try to get the characters personalities correct. Also sorry if you aren't the biggest fan of Justin Bieber. In this chapter Brady is going to write the song then I am going to have thoughts at the very end. Enjoy!**

**Diclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

It feels so nice to be back in KinKou for a while and take a break from the fame. After I left KinKou to "Grow Up" I was discovered by a talent agent who agreed to let me make a demo and try to make it in the music business. So far I've been away from KinKou for about six months but it does feel nice to be back. Earlier I was able to meet my triplet brother Boz. He seems really nice even though he eats toe fruit? I also ran into Mikayla who seemed surprised and happy to see me. After scolding me for leaving she hugged me and then told me that she was really sorry that I had left the island because of what she had said to Candis. I in turn told her it wasn't a big deal and she didn't need to feel bad. The only thing is that as I finished saying this she suddenly wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled my lips down to meet hers and to which I kissed her back because I had no idea what was going on. After a minute we both pulled away and she was blushing and I was still in shock about what just happened. I was finally able to stutter out, "See you later?" to which she nodded, still blushing. Now here I am sitting on the beach with my guitar trying to come up with a new song because the record company demanded thatif I take a little vacation I had to have a song to give to them when I got back or else they will dump me from the label. Maybe I can use what happened between Mikayla and I earlier. I just hope she won't go and tell her friends about kissing me because that could end good or bad but I'm not sure as to which. Wait a minute! That's it! I got it the song will be called Kiss & Tell.

_(Yeah, j-j-j-j-b, yeah, whoa oh, whoa no.)_

_Now I can see it girl,_

_You aint gotta say nothing,_

_Your lips are calling me,_

_Like they wanna do something,_

_I feel the chemistry,_

_Yeah you're into me,_

_A little kiss is a definite possibility,_

_Seen you a couple times,_

_Had a couple conversations,_

_Since you've been on my mind,_

_Had a couple observations,_

_Like you're a fly chick,_

_You could be my chick,_

_Play by the rules and you can get what I give._

_Just keep it quiet; keep it on the hush,_

_And what we do keep it just between us,_

_I don't wanna see you tweet about J.B. cause,_

_The only people that should know is you and me so,_

_Baby I know that you're cool with rocking with me,_

_But I can't have you telling everybody,_

_You got me all twisted with your lips like this,_

_So tell me, tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?_

_Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?_

_Tell me are you gonna kiss me,_

_Then tell everybody?_

_Now she got me twisted with your lips girl,_

_Are you gonna kiss and tell?_

_It's confidential, no one has to do with it._

_But you and me girl,_

_Telling would ruin it_

_Don't need that TMZ,_

_All in our privacy,_

_Use them lips for kissing girl,_

_If you wanna ride with me._

_And if you wanna tell somebody,_

_Then we can call the whole thing off; no problem._

_You can go your way, and I'll go mine._

_But I'd rather spend a little time with you, yeah_

_Just keep it quiet; keep it on the hush,_

_And what we do keep it just between us,_

_I don't wanna see you tweet about J.B. cause,_

_The only people that should know is you and me so,_

_Baby I know that you're cool with rocking with me,_

_But I can't have you telling everybody,_

_You got me all twisted with your lips like this,_

_So tell me, tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?_

_Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?_

_Tell me are you gonna kiss me,_

_Then tell everybody?_

_Now she got me twisted with your lips girl,_

_Are you gonna kiss and tell?_

_Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell?_

_Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell?_

_Tell, said are you gonna kiss and tell?_

_Kiss and tell, oh._

_Don't tell your homies,_

_Don't tell your mama,_

_Don't tell your girlfriends,_

_That'll start some drama,_

_Stay off that facebook,_

_I'll treat you real good,_

_You keep this private,_

_And you can get what I give._

_Baby I know that you're cool with rocking with me,_

_But I can't have you telling everybody,_

_You got me all twisted with your lips like this,_

_So tell me, tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?_

_Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?_

_Tell me are you gonna kiss me,_

_Then tell everybody?_

_Now she got me twisted with your lips girl,_

_Are you gonna kiss and tell?_

_Kiss and tell, whoa oh,_

_I'm not about that,_

_If your gonna kiss and tell,_

_Oh no no no,_

_If your gonna kiss and tell,_

_If your gonna kiss and tell,_

_That's not me. _

I would love it if Mikayla and I got together. The only thing about this though is that if we got together I couldn't have her telling all her friends and the paparazzi that she was dating me. We would have to keep our relationship on the low side. I wouldn't be embarrassed or anything I just don't want Mikayla to be hounded by people begging her for interviews or photos because she is dating me and I don't want her to be one of those girls who will kiss someone popular or famous and then tell the whole world because they want the fame and money. I would be trying to protect her by keeping the relationship low so she doesn't have to go through what I do daily of living a life without hardly any privacy. Maybe we could be together but we just can't have a Kiss & Tell.

* * *

**I'm so sorry you guys! I know this chapter wasn't very good but I wasn't able to figure out what to do with a lot of it plus it was AU and the characters were pretty OOC. I hope you guys liked it nonetheless though. I will hopefully be posting the next chapter later.**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	13. Light Up The Dark by Greyson Chance

**Here is the last update of today! Hopefully you guy like it! This song is one of my favorite songs right now and is by one of my favorite artists so I hope you like it! Also, unlike the last chapter this one will be like the other chapters where Brady is thinking about each verse. Also i'm sorry if you guys think i'm udapting too fast. I really want to finish this story before i have to go to school and so i an only focus on my other story My Twin.**

**Shout Outs: Congratulations to Den Blue and Wansapanataym for getting the lyrics of this song correct on chapter five.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

_Byways, highways, freeways, I'm always yours_

_Smoke billow wings from your blue eyes that got me from the start_

_Planes glowing bright in the distance_

_We're rising high_

I will always be Mikaylas, that is if she will take me. Mikayla has the prettiest eyes. Every time she looks at me I get lost him them and start to imagine what it would be like if we were together so I could always be able to look at her amazing eyes. You can usually see what she is feeling in her eyes like if she is annoyed you can defiantly tell. I would know. Sometimes you can see planes flying over KinKou and they always are extremely bright at night and are very pretty to watch and are very similar to Mikayla because both are very beautiful.

_I am love sick and I just can't be healed_

_It happened so quick, now I'm head over heals_

_For you, 'cause you're the love of my heart_

_You're the match we're a spark we're fire_

_We light up the dark_

_We light up the dark_

Ever since I have first laid eyes on Mikayla I have been in love with her and the feeling has increased since I've known her. No matter what I have tried nothing has worked to get me to feel this way for someone else so I can't seem to be healed of my love for Mikayla. She is truly the love of my heart and it seems wherever we go we can also light up other people's days. It's as if we are lighting up the dark in their minds.

_Stars shining, rain falling, love is starting with us_

_Free flowing melodies, playing on and on and on_

_Planes glowing bright in the distance_

_We're rising high_

One time I was walking through the jungle and accidently ran into Mikayla who had been looking at something on a tree while I had been looking at my phone trying to figure how Boomer kept sending those little smiley faces. We both looked at who we had run into and when I stood up I of course offered my hand to help her up. She then asked what I was doing to which I responded that I was on a walk of course and she decided to join me. We were walking until we came into this really pretty clearing and sat down to relax. She pointed out some constellations in the stars and I pointed out some planes that were flying in the sky. We had then sat up and our eyes locked. We could see the love in each other's eyes and as we started to lean in we were both hit in the head with rain drops that seem to come out of nowhere. We had then hurried back to the castle while it began pouring down rain. Maybe love is starting to form between us?

The next day I was walking through the village when Mikayla came up beside me and pulled me over to where a villager was playing a guitar. They were playing a beautiful melody and kept playing on and on. I was starting to get lost in the music when Mikayla pulled me out of my thoughts and we walked back to the castle because it had been getting late.

_I am love sick and I just can't be healed_

_It happened so quick, now I'm head over heals_

_For you, 'cause you're the love of my heart_

_You're the match we're a spark we're fire_

_We light up the dark_

_We light up the dark_

I am truly love sick over Mikayla Makoola and even though I have tried everything to get over it I can't seem to be healed. It was really like love at first sight I feel for her that fast. She really is the love of my heart.

_I am a different person... for you_

_You have, changed me, arranged me into something new_

_I am love sick, and I just can't behave_

I seem to have become a different person because of Mikayla. When I first came to KinKou with Boomer I was somewhat childish but now I've become more mature and honest for her so she will like me. I am really a new person because of her and can never behave because I care for her so much.

_Love sick and I just can't be healed_

_It happened so quick, now I'm head over heals_

_For you, 'cause you're the love of my heart_

_You're the match we're a spark we're fire_

_We light up the dark_

_Love sick and I just can't be healed_

_It happened so quick, now I'm head over heals_

_For you, 'cause you're the love of my heart_

_You're the match we're a spark we're fire_

_We light up the dark _

I'm love sick for Mikayla and I'm not afraid to admit it. Nothing or anyone can ever heal me from this sickness. When she first walked into the throne room the first day Boomer and I arrived in KinKou and I laid eyes on her I immediately new she was the one for me even if she doesn't think that's true. She is the love of my heart and I have never felt the way I feel about her for anyone else. She is the match, together we're a spark to light the fire of love and we Light Up The Dark.

**Mikayla POV**

Right now I'm hurrying to the kings room because the other day ago I walked in and Brady was writing another song so I had quickly walked out and now I'm going to go see what he wrote since he and Boomer are out of the castle right now. Yes! I found his songbook. _Now where is the song he was writing the other day ago? _ Wait here's one called Light Up The Dark. I quickly scanned through the song and it is a very cute song. I can't believe Brady wrote something like this. I didn't know he had a softer side. Maybe he's not all jokes and flirting.

"Mikayla what are you doing with my songbook?"

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter! Mikayla was caught! Anyways I have another set of lyrics for you to guess if you happen to review. This song will not be used in the story but is pretty new and I have heard it on the radio so you guys might know it. **_She locked herself in the cellar, listened to the screaming of the wind, some people called it taking shelter, she called it sweet revenge._** There you guys go! I am absolutely obsessed with the song these lyrics are from right now. Like before you don't have to guess if you don't want to.**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luvereva**


	14. Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

**Hey everyone! I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday! I was busy and didn't get a chance. This is the only chapter I'm going to be able to post tonight. Sorry! In this chapter it will be like Brady is talking to you while he is actually kind of talking to himself. **

**Shout outs:**

**Wansapanataym: Congratulations for getting the lyrics of the last chapter correct and in response to your question on chapter eleven each chapter is a one-shot.**

**Strawberry MM: Also Congratulations for getting the lyrics correct on the last chapter. I am proud! Your review made my day!**

**The song from the last chapter was Blown Away by Carrie Underwood and I am obsessed with the song right now. Thanks for reviewing everyone and once again congrats to Wansapantaym and Strawberry MM for getting the lyrics correct!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Brady POV**

I had heard this song the other day on the radio called Miss Independent and I was thinking that it describes Mikayla pretty well. I was finally able to learn all the lyrics yesterday! I had also bought it on my ITunes account so now I can always listen to it! Now if you are still confused on why I think this song fits Mikayla I can describe to you why! Found it! Alright here goes!

_Miss independent_

_Miss self-sufficient_

_Miss keep your distance_

_Miss unafraid_

_Miss out of my way_

_Miss don't let a man interfere, no_

_Miss on her own_

_Miss almost grown_

_Miss never let a man help her off her throne_

_So, by keeping her heart protected_

_She'd never ever feel rejected_

_Little miss apprehensive_

_Said ooh, she fell in love_

Mikayla has always been independent and self-sufficient. She never seems to ask for help unless she absolutely needs it. She has always also seemed to keep boys off of herself well even if her dad wasn't trying to keep them away from her as well. She has always been unafraid for the most part and won't let anyone in her way. She also won't let a boy help her because she thinks they will just interfere with what she's doing. Mikayla is on her own, other than with her dad, and she is almost grown as in that she is almost an adult to where she can do what she wants. She has never let a man help her off of her throne of independence. So all this time she has kept her heart protected because she doesn't want to have to feel rejection if she fall for someone. She was apprehensive until…. She fell in love.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise...It's time_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye, old you_

_When love is true_

I remember I had heard her ranting to Candis that the feeling was taking over and she thought that no one could ever open her door and make her fall for them. Candis's response had been that it was a surprise that she fell for someone but love can hit you at the most unexpected time. I'm curious as to what happened to the independent Mikayla who no boy could ever get to fall for them. I guess she doesn't have to be defensive about her feeling anymore to the lucky guy. Good-be Miss Independent when love comes around!

_Misguided heart_

_Miss play it smart_

_Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no_

_But she miscalculated_

_She didn't want to end up jaded_

_And this miss decided not to miss out on true love_

_So, by changing her misconceptions_

_She went in a new direction_

_And found inside she felt a connection_

_She fell in love._

In all honesty Mikayla's heart was misguided all these years because she thought that if she let someone in then they would hurt her so she has always played it smart when it came to crushes and things like that. I remember that she said to me once that if I was going to try to se a pick-up line on her than I was better off not talking at all. All this time Mikayla has miscalculated about her feelings because she didn't want to be hurt. My guess is that everything she felt that was for someone other than family and friends was pushed down and forced to go away. Once she figured out that she didn't want to miss out on love she decided to open up more and go in a new direction. She found this connection with a some guy and fell in love with him even if she didn't want to.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door (open my door)_

_Surprise...It's time (yeah)_

_To feel what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you (oh you)_

_When love, when love is true_

Love is taking over Mikayla as much as she may not want to admit it it's true **(it it's? is that even grammatically correct!?) **I was surprised myself when I heard she was in love with someone. I guess she wants to feel what's real for her and her past, independent self has a smaller role in her life now.

_When Miss Independence walked away_

_No time for love that came her way_

_She looked in the mirror and thought today_

_What happened to miss no longer afraid?_

_It took some time for her to see_

_How beautiful love could truly be_

_No more talk of why can't that be me_

_I'm so glad I finally feel..._

After her independent self walked away Mikayla has been a lot more…. Trusting? I'm not sure what it is but it is defiantly different! Her old self didn't have time for love apparently. Maybe when she looked in a mirror she thought that miss independent/unafraid needed to go away for a little bit she figured out that a little change can be good. It might have taken Mikayla a while to see that love truly is beautiful but at least she is enjoying it now. Even if it's not with me at least she can be happy. I'm glad Mikayla can finally feel what I've felt for her since I've come to KinKou.

_What is the feelin' takin' over?_

_Thinkin' no one could open my door_

_Surprise (surprise), it's time (yeah)_

_To feel (to feel) what's real_

_What happened to Miss Independent?_

_No more the need to be defensive_

_Goodbye (goodbye), old you_

_When love, when love is true... _

So to sum everything up Mikayla has become less independent and has fallen in love with someone that I don't know who it is but wish it was me, she isn't sure about what she is feeling but has decided to let some of her walls down and let love take her. So good-bye to Miss Independent when love is true!

**Mikayla POV**

I finally fell for a guy and needless to say that guy is….. Brady. I don't know how to tell him though. Maybe I'll just go up and kiss him? That's it! Hey before you judge me I'm new to this love thing ok? There's Brady! Y_ou can do this Mikayla. Just walk up and kiss him._ "Brady?" He spun around. "Hi Mikayla! What's up-"Right as he was about to finish speaking I kissed him. He surprisingly kissed back. After a minute we pulled away and I was blushing like crazy. "He started stuttering to which I silenced him with another kiss. We then pulled away again.

"You like me?"

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Also if you watched the closing ceremony of the Olympics One Direction performed! Oh yeah! Also am I the only one that every time you type Mikayla in word there is a red squiggly line under it and says it's spelt wrong? **

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	15. Never Let You Go by Justin Bieber

**Hiya everyone! Here is one of the two or maybe three chapters I am uploading today! If you are a Directioner (Fan of One Direction) if you haven't be sure to check out their parody of their own song What Makes You Beautiful called Your Math Skills Are Terrible. And in response to your review Wansapanataym some of the lyrics on the last chapter were wrong but I went back and fixed them for you guys! Also thanks to Wansapanataym for the help for word saying Mikayla was spelt wrong! Also I'm sorry if any of the lyrics are wrong.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

Mikayla and I have finally gotten together and we really love each other but unfortunately there is a lot of people who aren't very happy with our relationship. For one Mason isn't too happy but he at least respects that we care for each other so he isn't really a problem like I thought he would be. The real problem is pretty much the entire teenage male population on KinKou wants to date Mikayla so they aren't happy that we are together. Why must people hate our love?

_Oh, no,_

_Oh, no, oh_

_They say that hate has been sent_

_So let loose the talk of love (of love, of love)_

_Before they outlaw the kiss_

_Baby, give me one last hug_

_There's a dream that I've been chasing_

_Want so badly for it to be reality._

_And when you hold my hand_

_And I understand that it's meant to be._

_'cause baby when you're with me... _

You could defiantly say that hate has been sent toward our relationship even if Mikayla and I love each other.I keep telling her that before things get too bad we need to act and she agrees with me. Mikayla is a dream of mine I have been chasing for a while and wanted it to be reality so now that I have her I really don't want to lose her. Every time that she holds my hand, hugs me, kisses me, or anything that can be counted as an act of affection I can always tell that we were meant to be.

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_

_(came by and took me to heaven)_

_'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better _

_(I don't want you to go, oh no, so)_

When Mikayla is with me I always feel like I'm in heaven and Mikayla is my angel. When I look into Mikayla's beautiful eyes every time I could stay in that position for hours and nothing could make me happier.

_Let the music blast_

_We gonna do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on_

_They don't matter at all_

_'cause this life's too long_

_And this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure_

_That I'll never let you go_

Sometimes I bring Mikayla into the ballroom in the castle and I would always have sweet slow dance music and we would stand there and dance with each other for hours, sharing the occasional kiss and just enjoying being in each other's company. I always tell her that they can bring the doubters on but they will never mean a thing. I always say to her that life is too long and our love is so unbreakable that nothing can shake it. I'll never let Mikayla go even if I'm forced to.

_I got my favorite girl_

_Not feelin', no pain, no fear_

_Don't have a care in the world_

_Why would I when you are here?_

_There's a moment I've been chasing_

_And I finally caught it out on this floor._

_Baby, there's no hesitation, no reservation_

_By taking a chance and more, oh no, because..._

As long as I'm with Mikayla I won't feel any pain or fear nor will I have a care in the world. Why should I whenever I with Mikayla? The moment I had always been chasing was to be with her and I have finally gotten it. There is never hesitation or reservation in my mind when it comes to Mikayla and my priorities. Mikayla is always first, no matter what. Even if I have to take a chance ad lose everything I would do It in a heartbeat for Mikayla.

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_

_(Came by and took me to heaven)_

_'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better _

_(I don't want you to go, oh no, so)_

Mikayla is my angel and every time I'm with her I feel like I'm on cloud nine and nothing can bring me down. Whenever I'm not with Mikayla I always feel a little more sad and lonely. I've always found a home in her eyes and just one glance into them and my day immediately brightens.

_Let the music blast_

_We gonna do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on_

_They don't matter at all_

_'cause this life's too long_

_And this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure_

_That I'll never let you go_

I always say to Mikayla when she is feeling upset about what people say about us that we will always be together no matter what anyone says and I will make sure of that. I say to her to let them bring the doubters on but they won't stand a chance! This always makes her laugh especially if I can say it with a straight face and not burst out laughing myself. Mikayla and I's love is too strong to ever be broken by some guy who wants her to himself. I have always promised Mikayla that I will never let her go.

_It's like an angel came by and took me to heaven_

_(Came by and took me to heaven, girl)_

_'cause when i stare in your eyes it couldn't be better _

_(I don't want you to go, oh no, so)_

Nothing can bring me down whenever Mikayla is around because even her just standing there can lift my spirits because I know she is mine and that won't change. I know I have said this before but Mikayla's eyes are truly beautiful.

_Take my hand_

_Let's just dance_

_Watch my feet_

_Follow me_

_Don't be scared,_

_Girl I'm here_

_If you didn't know,_

_This is love_

One day when Mikayla and I were in the ballroom I told her to take my hand and we can just dance and forget about all of our worries and troubles. When she had said to me that she doesn't know how to dance I told her to watch my feet and let me lead and she will do fine. Boomer and I had taken ballroom dancing classes in Chicago because our Aunt Nancy had wanted us to. The whole time Mikayla was following me and watching my feet till she became confident enough to look up into my eyes while we danced. I then had leaned forward and whispered on her ear, "Don't be scared because I'm here and if you didn't know what this is that we have, well darling, its love." I then pulled back and she smiled at me before leaning up and kissing me.

_Let the music blast_

_We gonna do our dance_

_Bring the doubters on_

_They don't matter at all (oh, baby)_

_'cause this life's too long_

_And this love's too strong_

_So baby know for sure_

_That I'll never let you go_

After the moment we pulled away we just stood still and slow danced to the music. I know that no one will ever come between us, our feelings are too strong for that to happen. Life is too long for us to be worrying about others that don't like our relationship. I hope Mikayla knows that I'll never let her go.

_So don't fear._

_Don't you worry about a thing._

_I am here, by you (I'll never let you go)_

_Don't shed a tear._

_Whenever you need me,_

_I'll be here (I'll never let you go)_

_Oh no, oh no, oh... (I'll never let you go)_

_Oh no, oh no, oh... (I'll never let you go) _

I Brady Parker will never let Mikayla go because someone tries to come in between us. She never needs to shed a tear over me or because of me unless they are tears of joy and happiness. Mikayla doesn't need to worry about anything as long as I'm here.

**Mikayla POV**

After Brady finished whispering in my ear some of the sweetest words I had ever heard, let alone be directed towards me, I couldn't help but lean up and kiss him. I really do love Brady and like he is always saying, we won't let anyone ever get between us. Our love is too strong.

* * *

**Done! Like I said before I'm going to be uploading two or three chapters in all tonight so you can expect one or two more chapters tonight!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	16. On My Mind by Cody Simpson

**Hi everyone! Here is the second out of three chapters for tonight! Just a quick question, does anyone know when Mitchel's new album is coming out? I know that it is this year but anyone know the month or date of it? If you search on YouTube he has a video on there called "Lonely" Sneak Preview and It has him talking about the new album along with a preview of the song Lonely and he says the album is coming out real soon but the video was posted in January. So please PM or something if you know the date of release!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I've tried everything to get Mikayla to like me but so far nothing has worked. Since the harvest festival is coming up Boomer suggested that I should sing her a song but I'm still not sure. Since I have no idea what I am going to perform anyways I guess I could try Boomer's idea and dedicate it to Mikayla except say it's to a special girl without using her name. That could work. Now to write the song. I can't seem to think of anything other than Mikayla. She is always On My Mind. Wait! That's it! I got my song!

_I'm sleeping through the day_

_I'm trying not to fade_

_But every single night_

_I've just been lying awake_

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

I always sleep in most days because I usually can't fall asleep at night because my thoughts keep swirling around Mikayla. Every night I am always lost in thought about her that it is well after midnight before I fall asleep even if I get in bed at nine. The reason for this is because I can't get Mikayla off my mind.

_The moment that we met, I didn't know yet_

_That I was looking at a face I'll never forget_

_Cause I, I can't get you off my mind_

When I first met Mikayla I had instantly fallen for her even though I didn't know much about her. I honestly thought it was a little crus and nothing more but now I know I was wrong then. I can't forget Mikayla even if I tried, let alone wanted to. I can't get her off my mind even if I try.

_I can't get you off my mind_

_Give me the chance to love you_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to know you feel it_

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_ Cause you are on my mind_

I wish Mikayla would give me the chance to love her. The reason that I really want to try a relationship with her is because she is always on my mind and I really do care for her even if she thinks I only have a little crush. I want to know if Mikayla actually feels anything towards me or if she just thinks of me as a friend and nothing more. What does Mikayla see when she closes her eyes? Does she see us sitting together happily or does she picture herself with some other guy? Am I always on her mind like she is on mine?

_I want to be best_

_I want to be worst_

_I want to be the gravity in your universe_

_And I, I want to be there to help you fly_

_I'll help you fly girl_

I want to be the best boyfriend Mikayla has ever had (and hopefully the last boyfriend she has if you get what I mean.) I want to be the gravity in her universe so that her world basically revolves around me. I also want to help Mikayla be able to fly and always be happy with her spirits high.

_Oh, the longer that I wait_

_The more that I'm afraid_

_That someone's gonna fool your heart and take you away_

_Cause I, I finally realized,_

_That I can't get you off my mind_

The longer that Mikayla and I aren't together I'm always afraid that some boy is going fool her heart and make her love him instead. If that were to happen I know I would be crushed. The reason I think all of this is of course the fact that Mikayla is always on my mind and I can't get her off of my mind.

_Give me the chance to love you_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_I want to know you feel it _

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_Cause you are on my mind_

I really hope that Mikayla will give me the chance to love her. At least if we did then I could find out if she actually has any feelings toward me at all. She is always on my mind so I'm curious as to if I'm ever on hers? I want to know Mikayla likes me. Does she see me when she closes her eyes?

_Girl I can't live without you_

_I can't think straight without you, now_

_So tell me what should I do_

_If I can't get you off my mind_

I can't live without Mikayla. I'm not sure how I did live before I had met her she means that much to me. I can never think straight if something is troubling Mikayla or if she isn't feeling well. If something is bothering her it seems like it bothers me too because I hate to see her unhappy. What should I do because I really can't get Mikayla off my mind no matter what I do. Even If I try to focus on another girl my thoughts are always comparing her to Mikayla.

_Give me the chance to love you_

_I'll tell you the only reason why_

_Cause you are on my mind_

Why won't Mikayla give me the chance to love her? I have tried everything to be what she wants me to be o she will like me! I've been honest, brave, and paid more attention to her so I could learn more about her. Now that I know more about her she is On My Mind even more than she used to be.

_I gotta know you feel it_

_What do you see when you close your eyes_

_Cause you are on my mind_

_You're on my mind_

_You're on my mind all day and night long_

_Cause you are on my mind _

I want to know if Mikayla likes me or not but as long as we never try a relationship I will never know. I really wish she would tell me if she does like me or not! She is always On My Mind but, am I ever on hers" I hope so.

At least now I have my song for the Harvest Festival. Hopefully she'll like it.

**Mikayla POV**

I had just come from the King's room where Brady was getting ready for his performance. The only thing that bothered me though was that he and Boomer were talking in hushed tones and immediately stopped talking when I walked into the room. I'm curious as to what those two were planning. It's never any good when they get an idea because it usually ends in disaster. The only good thing about when they get in trouble is that Brady looks so cute when he is in trouble or any day really. I'll admit it that I think he's cute and it's really sweet that he keeps trying to be everything I want my perfect guy to be. Brady then came out of the throne room doors and walked up the steps to the stage. "Hi everyone! Thanks for coming tonight. I just want to dedicate this song to a special girl." He spoke into the microphone. I swear I saw him glance over at me. A few minutes later after he was done performing his song called On My Mind he glanced over at me briefly for a moment again. I then motioned to him to meet me in the throne room. I then walked inside. He quickly came through the doors and stood in front of me. "I just wanted to say I thought the song was really sweet." I told him before kissing him on the cheek and walking to my room.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked this chapter! Like I said I'm going to be uploading one more chapter tonight!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	17. Paralyzed by Big Time Rush

**Alright everyone! Here is the last chapter for tonight! I hope you guys have liked all three of the chapters uploaded tonight. So without further ado, chapter 17, Paralyzed by Big Time Rush.**

**Shout Outs: Congratulations to Wansapanataym and Codex for getting the lyrics of this song correct on chapter 10.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I decided earlier today that instead of leaving some weird present in Mikayla's room I was going to leave her a song to show her how I feel about her. I just hope she likes it and doesn't try to flip me or something because I gave it to her.

_You, you walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_That's when I saw you for the first time_

_And I was paralyzed_

It was a Friday when Boomer and I first arrived on KinKou and it was that afternoon when we met Mikayla. When I saw her for the first time I was literally paralyzed by her beauty.

_I had a million things to say_

_But none of them came out that day_

'_cause I was never one of those guys_

_That always had the best lines_

I had millions of things I wanted to say to her but nothing would really come out except for crazy things like "Will you marry me?" I never have been one of those guys that had those really good pick-up lines and always got the girls.

_Time stopped ticking_

_My hands keep shaking_

_And you don't even know that _

When I saw her I swear time froze. My hands started to shake and I was getting extremely nervous, not to mention my butt fell through the bottom of the chair. She didn't even know that she was making me feel this way by just walking in the room.

_I try to speak, but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

I try to speak but I am always tongue-tied when I'm near Mikayla or if I do say something it's always something strange. I can't ever breathe when I'm by her because she takes my breath away. I can't move either just because I'm stuck in awe of her beauty. She truly as me Paralyzed.

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

When I see Mikayla walking I try to say something but she always walks by me and I can't even speak because nothing will come into my mind other than crazy things. I would make a move and ask her out but I unfortunately don't have the guts to. I'm Paralyzed.

_Now I learned a lot from my mistake_

_Never let a good thing slip away_

_I've had a lot of time to look back_

_And my only regret is_

_Not telling you what I was going through_

_But you didn't even know that_

I've learned fom a past mistake to never let a girl you really care for get away. Since then I've always had lots of time to look back on that mistake and I'm determined not to make it again. My only regret about that now is that I didn't tell the girl what I was going through and the feelings I had for her. She never did find out I cared for her. At least not as much as I care for Mikayla.

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

I can never speak when I'm near her so when I try all that comes out is random stuttering I'm just that tongue-tied. I can't ever breathe and it's funny because after Mikayla leaves the room I always take in a deep breath and Boomer looks at me like "what are you doing?" When Mikayla walks into the room I always seem to stand in the same spot or when I actually can move my feet I go to stand right next to her.

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed_

Mikayla will walk by me and then when she realizes she just passed me she will turn around and say "Hi Brady!" with her usual smile and happiness. Of course I say hi back but that's about all I can say because nothing will come into my mind. I really want to make a move and ask her out but I can never find the guts. In my mind I'll be like "Yeah I can do this!" and when I walk up to her my mind goes blank and my confidence seems to disappear.

_As the years go by I think about you all the time, whoa_

_If I get the chance I hope I won't be paralyzed, paralyzed by you_

Since Boomer and I have been here I have thought about Mikayla every day and every moment of the day. If I ever get the chance to ask her out I hope I'm not Paralyzed by her again and mess it up as I've done before.

_You walked into the room_

_On a Friday afternoon_

_I try to speak but girl you got me tongue-tied_

_I try to breathe but I'm f-f-f-frozen inside_

_I try to move but I'm stuck in my shoes_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

Mikayla has me Paralyzed to the point where I can barely do anything when I'm near her. I can't speak, move, breath, or anything really. It's insane the power this girl has over me. I'm extremely Paralyzed by her.

_I see you walking, but all you do is pass me by_

_Can't even talk, cause words don't come into my mind_

_I'd make a move if I had the guts to_

_But I'm paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed (you got me paralyzed)_

She walks by me or into the room, I freeze. She comes up to me and starts talking to me, my mind goes blank and I can't speak. Can I make a move? Not really unless my guts and my head can agree. Which they never seem to.

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, you got me tongue-tied_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed, now I'm frozen inside_

_Paralyzed, paralyzed_

_You got me paralyzed, paralyzed, p-p-p-paralyzed _

Mikayla Makoola truly has me Brady Parker, Paralyzed with everything she does.

Done! Now to deliver the song to her room. At least she's on guard duty so she won't catch me! She flipped me last time I walked into her room to give her a bracelet. I hope she likes the song.

**Mikayla POV**

Ugh! Guard duty is so tiring! At least now I can retire to my room and sleep. Unless Brady has left some crazy present in there again. Wait a minute why is there a piece of paper on my bed. It's a song? The songs name is Paralyzed apparently. I quickly scanned over the song. It sounds like a really good song. The person who left it signed BP. I wonder what that stands for. Maybe it's from Brady? I'm not sure but I'll have to think about this in the morning. I'm exhausted right now!

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Also BP stands for Brady Parker if you didn't get that. Well I'm off. Have a nice day/night depending on where you live!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	18. Quiet by Demi Lovato

**Hi everyone! I'm going to only be uploading this chapter tonight so I hope you guys like it! This chapter is going to be in Mikayla' POV because she is actually going to be writing this song. The chapter is kind of flip-flopped because Mikayla writes the song with Brady POV at end when it's usually the other way around. Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far your reviews always make my day! **

**Shout Outs: Thanks to the guest reviewer who suggested this song and thanks to puppy dogs for suggestion another song for Q also!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

I had decided that since Brady is always writing songs maybe I should try it and see what he thinks. I know he likes me and I like him too but I love to mess with him. If he would make a move I would admit that I like him but all he does is flirt. Maybe this song would change his mind?

_I hear what you're not saying _

_It's driving me crazy _

_It's like we stopped breathing in this room _

_We're both last to be leaving _

_I know what you're thinking _

_I wish you'd make your move _

I know what Brady isn't saying and that he likes me a lot. He is really driving me insane because he won't admit he likes me to my face. Does he just not have the nerve to do it? Usually Brady and I will be the last two people in a room and I know he is thinking of trying to say something to me but he always freezes, starts stuttering, and then runs out of the room. I really want him to make a move but if all he is capable of is doing crazy things he might not be able to.

_It's much too quiet in here _

_I want to disappear _

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear _

_It's too quiet in here _

_Make it all go away _

_Why can't we break this silence finally _

Every time I'm in a room with Brady it's always extremely quiet. The feeling always makes me wish I could just disappear from the room especially if we are looking at each other and it's awkward. I can always hear myself thinking very well when we are in the room together because there is never any noise really, just the sound of our breathing. I wish we could make the silence go away but that's never going to happen unless one of us makes a move and I really want him to make the first move.

_It's like you know where I'm going _

_You follow me home but _

_I never invite you inside _

_I see what you're not showing _

_I've got you alone but _

_The air is so still it's weird_

It may seem kind of strange but I find it cute that Brady always "accidently" bumps into me because we happen to be in the same place at the same time, usually in the middle of the jungle. I'm pretty sure it's not a coincidence. He always follows me around like a lost puppy. Sometimes when he's following me I'll be going to my room but I don't invite him in because I don't want him to steal something of mine since I'm pretty sure he has done it before. When he and I are alone the air is always extremely still but sometimes the silence is comfortable sometimes it's awkward. It really depends on what happened before everyone else left.

_It's much too quiet in here _

_I want to disappear _

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear _

_It's too quiet in here _

_Make it all go away _

_Why can't we break this silence finally _

It's a little bit funny how if Brady and I lock eyes everyone in the room suddenly becomes silent. If one of us leaves then everyone turns to watch the other which in turn makes either Brady or I want to well, disappear. You can practically hear everyone thinking something along the lines of "Are they going to do something? Is one of them going to make a move? "What's going to happen?" It's crazy but that unfortunately is the truth. No one can ever seem to finally break the silence in the room.

_Don't stop don't stop _

_Telling me goodnight _

_Just promise you'll kiss me goodbye _

_What's taking so long? _

_Don't tell me you're not gonna try _

_The tensions building in my mind _

_I wanna scream and I know why _

Sometimes at night if Brady is still in the throne room when I finish my guard duty he will tell me good night. I love it when he does this because to me it means that he cares enough to wait for me just to say that. I just really wish we were a couple and he would kiss me good night instead of just saying it. The only thing I don't understand is why it's taking him so long to make a move. I mean he has been here for a year! I really hope he does try and doesn't just give up. All of this craziness is building in my mind and it just makes me want to scream in frustration sometimes.

_It's much too quiet in here _

_I want to disappear _

_I'm hearing myself thinking too clear _

_It's too quiet in here _

_Make it all go away _

_Why can't we break this silence finally _

_Make it all go away _

_It's too quiet in here _

Today Brady came up to me and was about to ask me out when Lanny popped up out of nowhere and scared us, whih apparently led to Brady losing his confidence and him start stuttering before blushing in embarrassment, muttering a quick sorry and then turned and walked away with his head down muttering something to himself. I had then glared at Lanny who smiled innocently and took off running down the hallway. Maybe Brady will try again soon so that every time it's silent in the room it's a comfortable silence instead of the usual awkwardness.

**Brady POV**

I had been walking to Mikayla's room to try and ask her out again because I had gotten interrupted by Lanny earlier and wanted to try again. As I was about to knock on her door I heard someone inside singing. They sounded amazing! And I thought I was the best singer on the island! When they stopped singing I knocked on the door so I could see who was singing. Mikayla opened the door and when she saw it was me she smiled. "Brady! I was just about to come find you so I could show you a song I wrote!" She then grabbed my hand pulled me into her room and shut the door. She then made me sit down on her bed while she picked up the sheet music laying there. "Do you mind if I sing It for you real quick?" she asked. Go for it." I responded. She then began to sing. _So she was the one I heard singing!_ After she finished she looked at me expectantly. "Well?" She asked.

"I think it sounds like a really good song and that you are an amazing singer!" I confessed. She smiled brightly. "So what did you need?" She questioned. _What did I need? What does she mean- Oh! She means why did I come to her room! "_Oh I was going to ask you something!" she raised any eyebrow at this. I than took her hands in my own, looked her in the eye and said, "Mikayla, I really like you and I was wondering if you would go out with me?" "Yes!" She exclaimed before hugging me.

_I finally got the girl!_

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! This is the only chapter I'm uploading tonight but I will try to upload two or three tomorrow! Once again thanks to everyone who has reviewed!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	19. Round of Applause by Cody Simpson

**Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated at all these past few days! I might be posting a one-shot on this archive later but it's still in development. Also if you are reading "My Twin" I did not forget about that story I am just trying to finish this story and I have been busy lately so I haven't been able to update either. There may be a new chapter for that story soon if my inspiration will stop hiding. Also I am going back to school in three days so once school starts I may not be able to update a lot. There is eight chapters left of this story not counting this one. Please check out my new poll on my profile. Also is there a couple name for Boomer and Rebecca? Anyways on to the story! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I had been asked yesterday by Boomer if I could write a song that he could (try to) sing to Rebecca because she is coming to visit next week. When I had asked him where I am supposed to get the inspiration for a song he had responded by saying just to use my thoughts of Mikayla. So now here I am trying to think of everything I love about Mikayla and piece a song together so Boomer can sing it to Rebecca.

_I was going through my call log _

_The other day and all I saw was your name _

_I was thinking what I'm thinking _

_This girl got me feeling some kind of way _

I remember the other night ago I couldn't fall asleep because my mind was running a million thoughts a minute so I had decided to look at my phone and check my contacts. The only thing is I was so tired I kept seeing Mikayla's name over and over again instead of everyone else. Somehow without even doing anything and just being herself Mikayla has me falling for her and I can't stop.

_Cause baby I never thought I would be the one who's so caught up _

_but now I see, you differently, like maybe this is some kind of love oh _

I actually never thought I would be the one in a relationship falling for the other person first. I had thought that the girl in my relationship would fall for me first and then I would fall for her. Now that I've met Mikayla I always seem to compare other girls to her and none of them can seem to compare. I've tried countless times to move on and go with another girl but none of them have worked. Maybe this is more than a crush and I am actually in love with her?

_Giving me cute names, yeah like that, aye _

_If there call trouble, call her right back _

_Showing PDA in every way eh _

_I never pictured me doing this saying this_

I've always pictured myself with a girl that likes me for me instead of trying to change me into the perfect guy for her. I have always wanted a girlfriend that will call me cute (but manly!) names. If I ever dropped the girl during a call because of bad reception or something I would always make sure to call her right back. I would always want to be able to kiss, hug, cuddle, anything to be close to her. I wouldn't care if we were in public as long as we are together. I never pictured that I would ever be falling for a girl that won't go out with me because she doesn't like how I act and things like that.

_Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause _

_You deserve a standing ovation _

_Because you got me falling in love, with all the things you do _

_Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause _

_You deserve a standing ovation _

_Because you got me falling in love, and I'm your biggest fan, baby _

Mikayla deserves a Round of Applause since she has been able to get me to fall for her fast without her even doing anything to make me fall for her. She has me falling in love with her and I honestly am her biggest fan.

_I can't believe how, you got me open, like there's 25 hours in a day, _

_Is it voodoo? That you use, that's got my tongue tied with no words to say _

_Because lately, we've been spending time and baby I don't care _

_I don't, I don't _

_I'm in to this, whatever this is, and I'm not trying share, no no _

Somehow Mikayla has helped me to discover another side of me that is extremely sweet and brave. She is the only person who has ever been able to bring that side of me out. Has she put a curse or something on me that forbids me from being able to speak when I'm near here because that seems like what happens every time we are near one another. I really do care for Mikayla and if I were to have her I wouldn't want to share my amazing girlfriend with anyone.

_Giving me cute names, yeah like that, aye _

_If there call trouble, call her right back _

_Showing PDA in every way eh _

_I never pictured me doing this saying _

I never thought that I would ever fall for a girl that (says) there isn't any feeling for me other than a friend in her but I think she likes me she just won't admit it. Is it because I'm just not the kind of guy she wanted to end up with? Every time I see her I just wanted to hold her or kiss her or something.

_Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause _

_You deserve a standing ovation _

_Because you got me falling in love, with all the things you do_

_Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause _

_You deserve a standing ovation _

_Because you got me falling in love, with all the things you do_

I can imagine that Boomer feels for Rebecca the same way I do for Mikayla and I really hope she feels the same way for him because I don't want Boomer to have to go through what I do with Mikayla. Both of the girls have Boomer and myself falling for them and they didn't even do anything to make us this way!

_I never thought this_

_could be what its_

_become were the_

_young and that its_

_turned into love _

_And I can't go on without you! _

_So here we are on the bridge_

_Be more than just a big_

_mommy's girl_

_and fall in love_

_It's a story of us!_

I have never thought that I would fall this far for a girl and have it happen right when I meet her. I'm pretty sure this started out as a crush but since I've been here it's turned into much more. I couldn't go on without Mikayla if she weren't here. I'm not sure how I ever got by without her. Now we seem to be on a bridge between friends and something more. I want to be something more but she just wants to be friends and we can't seem to agree so we are stuck on the bridge. This is our story believe it or not.

_Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause _

_You deserve a standing ovation _

_Because you got me falling in love, with all the things you do_

_Hey girl I wanna give you a round of applause _

_You deserve a standing ovation _

_Because you got me falling in love, with all the things you do _

Mikayla and Rebecca both deserve a Round of Applause since like I said before they have made Boomer and I fall for them fast and without doing anything. We are both in love even if the girls don't feel the same way we still love them.

Finished! I hope Boomer and Rebecca like it. I would hate to accidently ruin a relationship but I think Boomer's singing might do that even if my song is amazing. Nowto give it to him. There he is! "Here you go Boom. The song is called Round of Applause. I hope she likes it!" I told my brother while handing him the song. He quickly scanned over it and then said, "This song is amazing! I'm sure Rebecca will love it! Thanks man I owe you one!" He then walked away to probably get ready for his date. I hope it goes well.

**Boomer POV (A First!)**

Rebecca and I were sitting at a table and we had just finished eating and I was about to sing to her. Brady had showed me some vocal warm-ups so I had done those before the date. I then looked into Rebecca's eyes and said, "I have a special surprise for you!" She looked at me smiling before asking," What is it Boom-Boom?" I'm going to sing for you!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Brady. He had been posing as a waiter so he could watch what happened and I saw him give me a smile and a thumbs up before mouthing, "You can do it." I then smiled before starting to sing. Since I had done the warm-ups my voice sounded pretty good. When I finished Rebecca smiled and then stood up and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug while saying, "That was amazing!" I looked over at Brady and he was smiling. "Thank you." I mouthed to him. Thanks to my amazing brother I now have a girlfriend who is also the girl I care for a lot like Brady does for Mikayla. Hopefully those two will get together someday and be as happy as Rebecca and I are.**  
**

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Like I said earlier I might be posting a one-shot later tonight and My Twin will be updated as soon as I catch my inspiration. I thought I heard it in the other room. Hmm. Anyways thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luvereva**


	20. Stole My Heart by One Direction

**Hi everyone! I hope to upload two chapters today so here is one of two! If you haven't please check out my one-shot After the Date. It's set after chapter nine-teen of this story so if you haven't read that chapter I suggest reading it before the one-shot so it will make a little bit more sense. In this chapter Brady will be at a club with Boomer and Boz and he sees Mikayla with Candis and Rebecca and winds up in love with Mikayla. Anyways onto the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

Tonight Boomer, Boz, and I are going to this awesome new club in KinKou. It's a teen club so they have a dance floor, punch, and lots of loud music. Hopefully it will be lots of fun and I will find a nice girl to dance with. As we walked into the club we were looking around when I saw this beautiful girl. She had two friends with her and my brothers were looking at them. There was a blonde who Boz was looking at, a Black-haired girl that Boomer was watching, and I was looking at a beautiful brunette. Together the three of us strolled over to them and we all introduced ourselves. The blonde girl was named Candis, the black haired girl was Rebecca and the girl I was looking at name was Mikayla. Of course we asked the girls to dance and they said yes! As we walked to the dance floor in couples the new One Direction song "Stole My Heart" ironically came on. The song seems to fit how I feel about Mikayla since she Stole My Heart so fast.

_(Waiting for a girl like you)_

_The light shines_

_It's getting hot on my shoulders_

_I don't mind,_

_This time it doesn't matter_

_Cause your friends,_

_They look good, but you look better_

The lights in this club are pretty hot since they are so bright but that doesn't really matter to me since I have an amazing girl dancing with me. Candis and Rebecca look good but to me I honestly think Mikayla is the prettiest. Boomer and Boz would probably disagree with me if I voiced this but oh well if I think it's true than I'm happy.

_Don't you know all night I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around, round, round?_

I've been waiting more than all night for a girl like Mikayla to come around and into my life. Now that I have found her I don't want to let her go.

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)_

_With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)_

_Been waiting for a girl like you_

When we had walked into the club Mikayla had been the first girl I saw and I somehow instantly fell for her. All I did was see her face and then I was in love. One minute, just like the song says ironically.

_I'm weaker_

_My words fall and they hit the ground_

_Oh life, come on head, don't you fail me now?_

_I start to say,_

_"I think I love you", but I make no sound_

For some reason my normal confidence level is defiantly weaker than usual. I'm usually able to walk up to a girl and ask her to dance. When I asked Mikayla I stuttered a little bit when she smiled. My head and my nerves don't want to agree. I want to say I think I like you to Mikayla but my mouth doesn't want to move right now.

_You know 'cause all my life, I've been waiting for a girl like you to come around_

I've always been waiting for my other half and now that I think I have found her I can't seem to focus or do anything to try and charm her or something. Mikayla doesn't seem like the typical girl.

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh eh)_

_With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh eh)_

_Been waiting for a girl like you_

Right now it feels as if Mikayla and I are the only two people in the room right now I'm that happy and in love. All it took was for us to just lock eyes before we fell for each other. Or at least for me to fall for her. I'm not sure on how she feels. Maybe we feel the same way?

_There is no other place that I would rather be_

_Than right here with you tonight_

_As we lay on the ground I put my arms around you_

_And we can stay here tonight_

_Cause there's so much that I wanna say, I wanna say_

There really isn't anywhere I would want to be other than right here with Mikayla right now. I currently have my arms wrapped around her waist while hers are around my neck. We could stay together all night long if she wanted to because there is so much I want to tell her and learn about her.

_Under the lights tonight_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart_

_With just one look, when I saw your face_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl to steal my heart_

_Under the lights tonight (eh eh eh)_

_You turned around, and you stole my heart (eh eh eh)_

_With just one look, when I saw your face (eh eh eh)_

_I fell in love_

_It took a minute girl (eh eh eh) to steal my heart tonight (eh eh eh)_

_With just one look, yeah (eh eh eh)_

_Been waitin' for a girl like you_

_Been waitin' for a girl like you_

Tonight, underneath these bright club lights and with the music playing extremely loud, I fell in love with a girl named Mikayla Makoola. She is the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life and I know she feels the same way about me. Maybe our song could be the song that brought us together. "Stole My Heart" by One Direction.

Who ever knew a boy band could bring together a couple who had never previously known each other?

* * *

**Done! I hope everyone likes it! Sorry if it was a little AU. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	21. That Should Be Me by Justin Bieber

**Hi guys! Thanks for reading and here is the second chapter I'm posting tonight. This chapter shows a little bit darker and jealous side of Brady that I'm sure he has. I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

Lately Mikayla has been hanging out with Tristan a lot and I'm pretty sure they may start dating. So of course, since I like her as well I naturally am a little jealous. Yesterday when I confessed this to Boomer he recommended I write a song considering how that's how I usually release my emotions. So here goes nothing!

_Everybody's laughing in my mind_

_Rumors spreading 'bout this other guy_

_Do you do what you did when you_

_Did with me_

_Does he love you the way I can_

_Did you forget all the plans_

_That you made with me_

_'cause baby I didn't_

I had been thinking that Mikayla and I were making progress in our relationship but when Tristan came along all of our "progress" seemed to disappear. Does she do all the fun things we did together with him or does she put herself in danger because she is trying to do extreme sports with him? Is he caring for her like I have been doing or he letting her do whatever and not really caring. Mikayla and I had made plans to go surfing today with Boomer and she blew us off because she wanted to go for a walk with Tristan. Did she forget or did she just not want to hang out with us?

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

_Till you believe that_

_That should be me_

That should be me hanging out with Mikayla and having a blast not some guy who came back from a trip and she hasn't seen in a year. I should be the one that is making her laugh with crazy jokes. It should be me that she kisses on the cheek after we have a fun and awesome day. I could give her whatever she wanted whether its love or something you have to buy. I can't go on without her knowing any of this…..

_That should be me_

_Yeah,_

_You said you needed a little time_

_For my mistakes_

_It's funny how you use that time_

_To have me replaced_

_But did you think that I wouldn't see you out at the movies_

_What you doin' to me_

_You're takin' him where we used to go_

_Now if you're tryin' to break my heart_

_It's working 'cause you know that_

Mikayla told me that she thought we needed a little time away from each other since we have been hanging out so much. I was ok with it until I realized she was hanging out with Tristan. I thought she would be with Candis or Tessa or Rebecca not him. She used the time I gave her away from me to have me replaced with another guy. Did she really think I wouldn't see them together when we showed a movie in the plaza? Boomer will be walking around KinKou at all of our favorite spots we showed Mikayla and she will usually be there at one of them. If she is trying to leave me crushed and heartbroken it sure is working.

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

_Till you believe that_

_That should be me_

I'm curious as to why as soon as Tristan showed up Mikayla ditched Boomer and me. I really wonder if she was just hanging with us because she has no one else to talk to that is around her age or did she actually want to hang out with us? I used to make her laugh, have her kiss me on the cheek after we hung out all day, I would get her little gifts sometimes, usually a flower or something. Why doesn't she like to even really talk to me anymore? Did I do something wrong?

_I need to know, should I fight for love or disarm_

_It's getting harder to shield_

_This pain in my heart_

Should I fight for Mikayla to even pay attention to me whether it's talking to me for five minutes if even that much or should I just disarm and give up on her? It's become really hard not to show I'm jealous of her and Tristan. I'm not sure if even writing this song will help. Every time I see them laughing her kissing his cheek, and him giving her pretty little gifts I can feel the pain in my heart increase. Now that Mikayla is hanging out with Tristan Boomer is always with Rebecca and so I'm stuck. By myself. With no one to do anything with.

_That should be me_

_Holdin' your hand_

_That should be me_

_Makin' you laugh_

_That should be me_

_This is so sad_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_That should be me_

_Feelin' your kiss_

_That should be me_

_Buyin' you gifts_

_This is so wrong,_

_I can't go on,_

_Till you believe that_

_That should be me_

_Holding your hand_

I should be the one with Mikayla everyday giving her presents, having an awesome time and joking with one another, giving each other small presents whether or not it was a flower from the ground or a piece of chocolate! There is too much wrong with what is going on now days. I can't say anymore till Mikayla will believe me that I at least want to talk or something. The most I get out of her is "Hi Brady" and then she is out the door with Tristan. I should be the one holding her hand is we stroll through the lightside, enjoying each other's company.

_That should be me_

_The one making you laugh, oh baby_

_That should be me_

_(that should be me giving you flowers)_

_That should be me_

_Talking for hours that should be me, that should be me_

_That should be me_

_Never should've let you go_

_I never should've let you go_

_That should be me_

_I'm never gonna let you go_

_oh-oh-oh-ohh _

I never should have let Mikayla go. The reason I did it is because I didn't want to see like I'm desperate to hang out with her. It should be me that is with her at least a little during the day, even if it's just for a couple of minutes I would rather have a short conversation with her to know that she still cares for me and I wasn't just someone to hang with while she had no one else.

As I finished the song I thought I heard someone walking by the door but when I looked there was no one there. I don't know who it was but I hope they didn't hear my song. Oh well. Maybe things will get better with Mikayla and me. I sure hope they do.

**Mikayla POV**

I had just walked away from the king's room because I had been going to ask Brady where Boomer was because Rebecca was asking me but I had stopped when I heard Brady singing. I didn't know he felt that way. Now that I think about it I have only been with Tristan lately and haven't even barely spoken to Brady like we used to before Tristan came back. I know one thing though. I'm going to fix what I messed up.

I'm going to fix Brady and I's friendship.

* * *

**Finished! Like I said before I hope you guys liked this! Till next time,**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	22. Us Against The World by Mitchel Musso

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! Also My Twin was updated earlier! So I hope you guys like this chapter and the new chapter of My Twin! In this chapter It's going to be Brady and Mikayla singing the song together in Mikayla's room with Brady playing the guitar. They are together in this chapter. Also if you haven't please check out my poll on my profile! Enjoy!**

**BTW where it says Mikayla is Katelyn's part and where it says Brady is where Mitchel's part is in the real song.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

I'm currently sitting in my beautiful girlfriend Mikayla' room holding my guitar and we are actually going to sing a song together. I wrote most of it but Mikayla did help with quite a bit of it so I'm proud of her. Well here goes nothing! I then began strumming the guitar.

_[Brady (Mikayla):]_

_Do you ever feel like me (like me)_

_The walls are closing in between_

_Just breathe (just breathe)_

_I wait every single moment_

_Of every day just to see your face_

_Why can't they just let us be, yeah_

I wonder if Mikayla ever feels how I do about what people think of our relationship. It usually annoys me that people don't like us being together because the guys want Mikayla and the girls want me. We are still fighting Mason about it so that makes this even harder. I'm just glad that Boomer supports us. Every time I start to get upset Mikayla always tell me just to breathe and everything will be ok. I'll admit it that she can defiantly calm me down and I'm at the point that when she on her guard shift I'm restless and waiting for every minute to go by so I can see her again. Why can't everyone let us be and stop trying to hate on our love?

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

_I'm never letting go_

_Come on let's run away_

_Just take me by the hand_

_We will make it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

It really does seem that it's Mikayla and I against the world. No one, except Boomer, is happy with our relationship. Even if they don't like us I will never let go of Mikayla. She and I could run away to live somewhere else where no one knows us but I still don't know how that would work out. Maybe though, just maybe if she takes me by the hand we can make it together and nothing can stop us. It will be Us Against The World but we will survive together.

_[Mikayla:]_

_Ask me once and I'll leave_

_Everything for you_

_Just say the word_

_You'll see_

_You'll stay with me_

_I wait every single moment_

_Of every day just to see your face_

_Why can't they let us be_

If Mikayla were to ask me to leave everything about this craziness to her I would of course argue because I don't want her to be extremely stressed because of it all. As long as we are together I don't really care what everyone else says. Like I said before I wait every single moment of the day to see Mikayla if she isn't with me because I care about her a lot. Why won't everyone leave us alone! I knew some people might not be happy but almost the entire island! Really people!

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

_I'm never letting go_

_Come on let's run away_

_Just take me by the hand_

_We will make it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

If you listen to the song and have heard of everything that is going on you can tell that it defiantly is Us Against The World. Yesterday when Mikayla and I were discussing what was going on between kisses and cuddling I told her I'd never let her go even if it was to save my own life to which she awed and said it was sweet before kissing me again. I have honestly thought about us running away together but my conscience always convinces me not to. We would make it. Right?

_[Brady:]_

_Yeah we're racing_

_Yeah we're racing_

_Far away from here_

_Yeah we'll make it_

_Yeah we'll make it_

_We'll get there_

_We'll get there_

_Yeah we're racing, racing, racing, racing_

_Far away from here_

_Yeah we'll make it_

_Yeah we'll make it_

_We'll get there_

_We'll get there_

In my mind Mikayla and I are racing away from KinKou, away from all the hate and mean people to somewhere we can be together in peace. We will make it when we get there. We always do in my mind. Maybe we will start racing far away from here. We could just leave a note or something and wait a year or two so everything can blow over before coming back. That could work….

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

_I'm never letting go_

_Come on let's run away_

_Just take me by the hand_

_We will make it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world_

_I'm never letting go_

_Come on let's run away_

_Just take me by the hand_

_We will make it_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It's us against the world _

Together Mikayla and I will join against the world and will do whatever it takes for us to stay with one another. No one or anything can tear us apart no matter how hard they try. This is my promise I am making not only to Mikayla but myself as well. I promise to fight for us. To fight for Bra-Kayla.

I Brady Parker promise to defend Bra-Kayla till I die. Mikayla is my world and nothing less.

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked it! Like I said before please check out my poll and My Twin has been updated! Thanks for your time for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	23. Vanilla Twilight by Owl City

**Hi everyone! Here is the second chapter I'm uploading tonight! I might upload one more but I'm not sure since the next chapter is a double chapter. I also go back to school on Monday o if this story isn't finished by then the updates might be a little slower. In this chapter it's going to be in Brady POV but this is after he left KinKow. Enjoy!**

**Shout outs: Thanks to Brakayla3 for suggesting this song! Also thanks to everyone who has reviewed! Thanks to The Mysterious Watcher for telling me how KinKow is actually spelt!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

It's been a year since I last saw Mikayla, Boomer, Lanny or anyone from KinKow. It's been a year since I left everyone so I could "Grow Up." Every time I wonder if this was worth it I always remember Mikayla and then I realize that this is what I should be doing and this is defiantly worth it. Since I've left I've written so more songs, most of them about Mikayla. I actually may be getting a record deal for a company but I'm not sure if I'm going to take it or not. If I do then it will be even longer till I see everyone again. Decisions. So many to make, so many are good, so many are bad. At least while I'm writing songs I can remember all the good times.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze off safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

The few times when Mikayla and I would take a walk on the beach, underneath the stars without me threating to fire her dad or something it was actually very enjoyable. It was always like the moonlight made her glow and the stars would lean down and kiss her. Every night when I try to fall asleep I never really can because I stay awake thinking of everyone back on KinKow especially Boomer and Mikayla. I usually doze off eventually and I know I'll be safe from any of those crazy things from KinKow like waka-waka bugs but I will miss when Mikayla would walk in to the room at night, thinking I'm asleep and wrap her arms around me in a hug before kissing my cheek and saying," good-night Brady" thinking I couldn't hear her and I was fast asleep. I would send a post card or something to everyone but I don't know what I should say to them. Should I say I'm doing fine and I miss you guys or should I say I hope everything's good back on KinKow. I really wish they were all here with me so we could all be together again.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silence isn't so bad_

_Till I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right where yours fit perfectly_

Sometimes I'll sit outside on the roof of my apartment building and watch the sunset turn into the night, thinking of all the times I did this on KinKow with Boomer or surprisingly Mikayla. It's just not the same without them by me. I miss the old times when Boomer and I would get in trouble and then Mikayla would yell at us and the only thing I would be thinking of is how beautiful she was even when she was mad. It's never the same anymore. I don't have anyone to whisper to and come up with plans or get in trouble with. Sometimes the silence is nice but when I look at my hands and remember my king ring it reminds me of everything and I instantly feel sad and regret about what I've done. I'll look at my hands and remember the hand-shakes Boomer and I would come up with and the times when Mikayla held my hand while we would walk together sometimes talking and sometimes walking in a comfortable silence.

_I'll find repose in new ways_

_Though I haven't slept in two days_

_Cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone_

_But drenched in vanilla twilight_

_I'll sit on the front porch all night_

_Waist deep in thought because when_

_I think of you I don't feel so alone_

I keep telling myself I'll move on, that I'll get over this regret and sadness but I haven't been able to and it's been a year. I don't think I ever will. I can't ever sleep anymore and I haven't slept for two days straight. My aunt and uncle are starting to worry about me now. I keep telling them I'm fine but I don't think they believe me. The reason I can't sleep is because I'm always thinking of what happened when I was on KinKow and all of the memories I have. I usually sit on the rooftop thinking of everything and waist deep in all of my memories I have. When I think of everyone I don't feel quite as alone as when I think of something else.

_I don't feel so alone_

_I don't feel so alone_

_As many times as I blink_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_(Tonight, tonight, tonight...)_

_I'll think of you tonight_

_When violet eyes get brighter_

_And heavy wings grow lighter_

_I'll taste the sky and feel alive again_

_And I'll forget the world that I knew_

_But I swear I won't forget you_

_Oh if my voice could reach back through the past_

_I'd whisper in your ear:_

_"Oh darling I wish you were here" _

Every time I blink or even if I'm not busy for one second my thoughts go back to KinKow. When I finally overcome this sadness and regret, though I'm not sure I ever will, I hopefully will feel a little bit more alive. I'll forget about KinKow but I defiantly won't forget about all my friends and family there. If I could make my voice go back into the past to when I was still on KinKow say to Mikayla, "I wish you were here and I would tell myself to never leave KinKow."

Maybe the only way for me to ever truly be happy again is for me to go back to KinKow. I think I'll call Boomer and see if it would be ok for me to come back. That's not a bad idea actually. I quickly dug around my room for my phone till I finally found it. I waited a minute while it rang.

"Hi Boom..."

**Boomer POV **

I just got off the phone with Brady. Yes my brother Brady who is also known as the runaway king. I quickly ran downstairs to tell everyone the good news. "Hey guys guess what?" I half yelled since I was excited. Everyone in the room turned to look at me. Mikayla, Mason, Lanny, and Boz were all watching me wanting to know what was going on. "What?" Boz asked.

"Brady's coming back."

* * *

**Finished! I hope you guys like it! I am going to start working on the next chapter but I might post it tonight or tomorrow since it is a double chapter it's going to take me longer to write. Thanks for reading!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	24. WOTL by Greyson C & WMYB by 1D

**Hi everyone! This chapter is a double chapter so it will be extra long just like chapter ten except in this chapter both of the songs will be in Brady's POV. So… Enjoy! **

**The first song is going to be Waiting Outside The Lines by Greyson Chance and the second song is What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction. Sorry I had to shorten the title!**

**Shout outs: Thanks to Den Blue for suggesting What Makes You Beautiful. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

Right now I'm sitting in front of a piano with Boomer, Boz, Mikayla, Mason, and Lanny watching me because they want to see if I really can play the piano or if I was bluffing. I really do know how but they don't believe me so I'm going to sing a song I wrote from when I first met Mikayla called Waiting Outside The Lines. Of course I'm not going to say it's about her I'm just going to sing it. Well, here goes!

_You'll never enjoy your life,_

_living inside the box_

_You're so afraid of taking chances,_

_how you gonna reach the top?_

Mikayla is never going to be able to get out and enjoy her life if she is always under Mason's wing. She is just so afraid of trying to break out and get in trouble that she is never going to reach the top and be able to have a normal teenager life. Well at least as normal as you can be since she knows how to use a machete.

_Rules and regulations,_

_force you to play it safe_

_Get rid of all the hesitation,_

_it's time for you to seize the day_

All of Mason's rules force Mikayla to play it safe and not be able to reach out a lot. I mean she had only ever had one boyfriend and he is the only person besides me who has ever won the hunt. What Mikayla needs to do is to get rid of all the hesitation she has about breaking free and do it. She needs to seize the day!

_Instead of just sitting around_

_and looking down on tomorrow_

_You gotta let your feet off the ground,_

_the time is now_

Mikayla needs to stand up and face her dad instead of just sitting there looking down because she can't do anything tomorrow or any day really. She needs to get her feet off the ground and spread her wings. It's her time to shine.

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_

_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

I'm waiting for Mikayla to get out of the box, step outside the lines. Until she does that she won't ever truly be happy. Not when she always has a watchful eye on her at least. I'm waiting for her to break free.

_Try to have no regrets_

_even if it's just tonight_

_How you gonna walk ahead_

_if you keep living blind_

If she would try to be free for one night, for her to not have any regrets at all for a night she would discover how awesome it is to live your life instead of sitting around all day. How is she ever going to go ahead if she is blind and still in the same spot always. How will she ever figure out that she is in love with me if she won't even try to date who she wants to date! *cough me cough*

_Stuck in the same position,_

_you deserve so much more_

_There's a whole world around us,_

_just waiting to be explored_

She is still stuck in the same position she has been in for years. I mean really! Boomer and I had to have a contest so we could get her a best friend! She deserves so much more and to be able to live her life. She works hard enough and she is a teenager! The whole world is waiting to be explored by her but she never can seem to break free so she can explore it!

_Instead of just sitting around_

_and looking down on tomorrow_

_You gotta let your feet off the ground,_

_the time is now, just let it go_

If Mikayla will for one day get up instead of sitting around get up and explore, go have fun with people her age, get her mind off of her work, and just relax then she would be so much happier. She needs to let her feet off of the ground and spread her wins so that she can break out of her shell she has lived in for probably most of her life. She just needs to let loose for a day. She might find she actually enjoys it!

_Don't wanna have to force you to smile_

_I'm here to help you notice the rainbow_

_Cause I know,_

_What's in you is out there_

I don't want to have to force Mikayla to smile. All she needs is a little bit of fun and to stop worrying about everything else. I'm going to make it my personal goal to help her see the rainbow that is life! I know she has it in her she is just afraid to let it loose!

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting,_

_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

I'm waiting for her to come to her senses and break out of her shell. I'm in between the lines and she will never reach me unless she comes out of the lines. Until she does I will keep Waiting Outside The Lines.

_I'm trying to be patient (I'm trying to be patient)_

_the first step is the hardest (the hardest)_

_I know you can make it,_

_go ahead and take it_

I really am trying to be patient with her and give her time to try to break free herself but even then my patience is starting to grow thin and I might have to help her do break free. The first step of leaving your guardians wing is always the hardest step and if she wants me to help her I will but she has to ask me. I know Mikayla can do it she just has to take the chance!

_I'm Waiting, waiting, just waiting I'm waiting_

_I'm waiting, waiting, just waiting_

_I'm waiting, waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_Waiting outside the lines_

_You'll never enjoy your life_

_Living inside the box_

_You're so afraid of taking chances,_

_How you gonna reach the top? _

Until Mikayla Makoola will both to step outside of the box, I Brady Parker will keep Waiting Outside The Lines.

As I played the last notes I looked up everyone's faces. They all looked shocked. _Why aren't they saying anything? Was I really that bad? I thought I sounded pretty good._ Everyone then burst into applause and Boomer boasted, "I told you he could sing awesome and play the piano!" I smiled at all of my friends. Mikayla seems lost in thought though. Is she thinking over the song? I hope so. She does deserve to live her life outside of the lines.

* * *

**Brady POV (Again….)**

After I sang Waiting Outside The Lines for them yesterday they want me to play them something on the guitar so now I have to come up with a new song. Hmm. Let's see. Mikayla doesn't seem to believe when I say she is beautiful so I'll call it What Makes You Beautiful. That could work! Now to write the song…

_You're insecure,_

_Don't know what for,_

_You're turning heads when you walk through the door,_

_Don't need make-up,_

_To cover up,_

_Being the way that you are is enough,_

Mikayla is very insecure. I'm not entirely sure why though. Every time she walks into the room, everyone's heads turn so they can admire her beauty. She doesn't need any make-up to cover herself up. She is beautiful without the make-up. Her being her is enough to make me fall for her.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

Everyone else can see her beauty so why can't she? Mikayla is the only person who can't see her true beauty on the inside and out.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_That's what makes you beautiful_

Mikayla lights up my world like no one else I have met before. When she flips her hair to get it out of her face I'm always overwhelmed. The only thing is when she smiles at the ground I can tell she doesn't know that she is beautiful. If she could only see my point of view of her she would know she is beautiful and why I want her so much. I honestly can't believe she doesn't know she is beautiful. She is beautiful because she doesn't know she is beautiful.

_So c-come on,_

_You got it wrong,_

_To prove I'm right,_

_I put it in a song,_

_I don't know why,_

_You're being shy,_

_And turn away when I look into your eye eye eyes,_

Mikayla has it wrong on what she thinks of herself. She is beautiful but she won't believe me. So in order to prove to her I am right about her being beautiful I'm putting it into this song. I don't know why Mikayla can be so shy. She is usually a little forward like when I was Sirocco. She always turns away when I look into her beautiful eyes.

_Everyone else in the room can see it,_

_Everyone else but you,_

Mikayla is the only one doesn't see her beauty. When she walks in everyone stops and can't help but to admire her overall amazingness. Why can't she see that?

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately,_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

Mikayla can light up my world by just walking into the room and she is the only person that can do that. When flips her hair to get it out of her face I start to become overwhelmed by her beauty. Sometimes when I go up to talk to her Mikayla always smiles down at the ground and won't look me in the eye. She doesn't know she's beautiful is the only reason why she does that I can think of. If she could only see my point of view of her she would know she is beautiful and why I want her so much. I just can't seem to get my head around why she doesn't know any of this!

_That's what makes you beautiful_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na _

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Na Na Na Na Na Na_

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

Mikayla lights up my world even if she doesn't believe when I tell her that. If I'm in the room and she flips her hair I can't help but be start struck by her beauty. When a guy comes up to her she will talk to them but she always looks at the ground.

_Baby you light up my world like nobody else,_

_The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed,_

_But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful (Oh),_

_If only you saw what I can see,_

_You'll understand why I want you so desperately (desperately),_

_Right now I'm looking at you and I can't believe,_

_You don't know,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh,_

_You don't know you're beautiful,_

_Oh oh, _

_That's what makes you beautiful _

Mikayla Makoola is truly beautiful even if she won't believe me when I tell her that. If she could only see my point of view of her she would know she has beauty inside and out and that's why I love her. When she looks at the ground and im talking to her I always lift her head up and look her in the eyes to show her I mean every word I say. I [promise that I will show Mikayla her beauty no matter how long it takes.

Alright! The song is done! Now to find everyone and to once again prove my awesomeness at music! Oh wait I need my guitar! Hmm. Wish me luck!

* * *

**Finished! I hope you guys liked this double chapter! I started writing this last night but I was only half done with it so sorry for the late update!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	25. XOXOXO by Black Eyed Peas

**Hi everyone! I'm back with another chapter! After this chapter there are only two chapters left! Some of the lyrics of this song weren't kid friendly so I took those out. Sorry! **

**Shout Outs: Thanks to the guest who suggested this song as well as the song from letter Q!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

Today I'm helping Boomer try to paint a room for Rebecca since she is going to live with us now. We have a stereo on the ground playing and we're singing along to every song we know extremely off-key. Then one of Boomer's favorite songs came on. It's called XOXOXO by the Black Eyed Peas. "Oh yeah I love this song!" Boomer yelled. I then laughed as he started to sing loudly and extremely off-key.

_Ay girl you know you special_

_Wanna jump through the phone_

_Give you best oh_

_I wanna hold you tight, never let go_

_Cause your loves like magic, presto_

_Girl, let's tangle up like a pretzel_

_Kama-Sutra loving baby let's go_

_Girl I put you on a trance like Tiesto_

_But I ain't talkin bout tech-techno_

_Girl you stole my heart like a klepto_

_Butterfly's in my tummy need Pepto_

_It's you're pleasure like I'm Geco_

_Girl will I stop loving you? Heck no!_

_Honestly I think you got me in a hex yo_

_When I'm with you it's all perfecto_

_When I'm leavin you hit me with that text, and you're talkin' 'bout that:_

_XOXOXO, that XOXOXO, hit me with that XOXOXO, that XOXOXO_

Now that I think about the song it kind of matches how I feel about Mikayla. She is extremely special to me and I always want to give her the very best I can. Every time I hold Mikayla I never want to let her go. It's like she has a spell on me or something that makes me feel like this. I still haven't been able to figure it out yet. I want us to be able to kiss and hold on to each other and curl up on the couch or something together. I want us to be able to do everything together. It's like Mikayla has me in a trance and I can't do anything about it. Mikayla has truly stolen my heart. I always have butterflies in my stomach when she comes near me. I will never stop loving Mikayla even if she doesn't care for me back. She has me in a hex or a spell or something to make me like this! When I'm with Mikayla everything is always perfect, even if we are being held captive by Tarantula people. If only at night she would text me to say, "good-night XOXOXO."

_Baby everywhere I go_

_I'm not alone_

_You let me know_

_You're on my phone_

_You're in my dreams_

_You're on my screen_

_You send me X and O's_

_X and O's_

_Hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses_

_X and O's_

_Hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses_

_X and O's_

_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh _

Everywhere I go I'm always wishing Mikayla would be texting me cute things like, "I love you!" or something like "XOXOXO." If she did that I would always be sure to know that I'm not alone and she is always with me. I have pictures of her on my phone so I can always look her up when I feel lonely. Mikayla is in my dreams every night and it's always about us living together happily with lots of kisses and hugs. If only she would send me XOXOXO.

_I be waitin' on the phone for your text yo_

_I wanna stay connected like Lego_

_You're the gas to my car, you're my petrol_

_Me and you go back, retro_

_Everytime I get some, I wanna get more_

_Everytime that your away I wanna get close_

_Cause the lovin' that you give me just echoes_

_So good I wanna show her like an expo_

_I can't let go, leggo my eggo_

_You're my number one, you're my Pebble_

_You're the only one for me, 'cause I said so_

_Girl you won my heart, you need a medal_

_Cause now I ain't lookin' for the next yo_

_When I with you it's all perfecto_

_And when I go I be waiting for your text_

_I be missing your XOXOXO, that XOXOXO_

_Girl your so XOXO-lent, XOXO-lent_

I'm always waiting for Mikayla to text me or something even if it's to say "Hi." I want us to stay connected together so we can always be there for one another. Mikayla is like the light of my world even if I'm not hers. Every time I'm away from Mikayla I want to be right back at her side. She is my number one girl even if she doesn't like me that way. She is the only girl for me and the only one who has ever won my heart. I'm always waiting for her to text me XOXOXO

_Baby everywhere I go_

_I'm not alone_

_You let me know_

_You're on my phone_

_You're in my dreams_

_You're on my screen_

_You send me X and O's_

_X and O's_

_Hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses_

_X and O's_

_Hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses, hugs and kisses_

_X and O's_

If I'm alone I just have to think of her ad then I don't feel so lonely. She is everywhere I go. Shie is always on my mind and in my dreams. I want to get hugs and kisses from Mikayla so much!

_This is the mega love song_

_For the lovers_

_For the lovely lo-lovers_

_Love her_

_Need her_

_Can't leave her_

_Ring ring_

_Forever_

_Liked her_

_Wife her_

_Wedding ring_

_We out holding hands_

_Doing lovey done, doing lovey done, doing lovey done_

_We stay_

_Kissing_

_Permanent_

_Lips_

_Locking_

_Knocking_

_Boots (Knock, Knock, Boots)_

_Break it down to the ground_

_Love my honey down_

_Love my honey down_

_Love my honey down _

I wish to be Mikayla's lover as I hope she wishes to be mine. I love Mikayla and I need her with me. I can't ever leave her because ef I do I will surely die from the separation of us. Someday I hope Mikayla and I are married so we can spend the rest of our lives together. I would kiss Mikayla all day if she would let me.

As the song ended Mikayla walked in on Boomer and I jumping around singing along and trying to paint at the same time. She rolled her eyes and said, "Get ready for dinner you goofballs." She is probably the only person on this island who is allowed to call us goofballs and get away with it. With this Boomer and I set everything down and went to get ready for dinner.

**Mikayla POV**

As I walked away from Rebecca's room I couldn't help but smile at how silly the kings were being. Brady looked so cute when he was happy. Yes I admit it I may have a teeny tiny crush on him but don't tell!

* * *

**Done! I hope you guys liked the chapter!**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	26. A Year Without Rain by Selena Gomez

**Hi guys! I had some free time and didn't have any homework tonight so I thought I'd try to update while I could! There is only one more chapter after this one left. Enjoy! This chapter is going to be Mikayla singing with Brady POV at the end. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Mikayla POV**

It's been a month since Brady left. One whole month. I miss him so much! I didn't mean what happened that night. He might need to grow up some but he could still do that here! He didn't have to leave! In his absence though I've picked up one of the things he used to do so I could keep my memories of him close. I've learned to play the guitar and I wrote a song. I'm actually going to perform it tonight. I just wish Brady was here to see me. Well I'm up. _It's now or never._

_Can you feel me_

_When I think about you?_

_With every breath I take_

_Every minute_

_No matter what I do_

_My world is an empty place_

I wonder if Brady knows when I think of him that I am actually well, thinking of him. Every time I breathe, I think of him and my world feels empty without him in it now. Why won't he come back!

_Like I've been wandering the desert_

_For a thousand days (oh)_

_Don't know if it's a mirage_

_But I always see your face, Baby_

It's like I just wonder around lost without him here. I never really smile anymore and when I'm alone the only thing I think about is him. I don't know why but it's like I can see him everywhere I go. I don't tell anyone though because I don't want them to think I've gone insane with grief for him.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

I can't help but miss Brady. Every second he is gone I miss him more and more. I honestly can't help what I'm feeling. I'm a little upset that I realized I loved him after he was gone. I guess I didn't know what I had till it was gone. I want Brady back by my side. I'm not sure how I'm going to survive being here without him. Every day without him feels like a year.

_The stars are burning_

_I hear your voice in my mind (in my mind)_

_Can't you hear me calling?_

_My heart is yearning_

_Like the ocean that's running dry_

_Catch me, I'm falling_

I remember that sometimes Brady would ask me if I wanted to take a walk with him at night on the beach and I had always turned him down even if he had said as friends. It's not that I was busy I just didn't want to go with him. Now I really wish I would've said yes at least once to see what it was like. Sometimes if I'm sitting by myself I can hear Brady talking in my head. Other times I'll remember when he sang at the harvest festival with his amazing voice. Why can't he come back? We all want him to come back. No one is mad he left we just want him back, we want to know he is ok. My heart is calling for him but he won't answer. Why won't he catch me from this sadness I'm falling into?

_It's like the ground is crumbling underneath my feet_

_Won't you save me?_

_There's gonna be a monsoon_

_When you get back to me (oh, baby)_

Every time I'm walking or something I always seem to trip and fall or walk in to something because my thoughts won't leave the subject of Brady. Why won't he come back and save me, help me from this craziness? When he comes back there will be a monsoon of happiness from me and many others.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

I am defiantly missing Brady like crazy. Honestly I can't help that I fell head over heels for him, of course it only happened after he left. Every day he is gone it's like an entire year passes by. I need him here with me. I can't survive without him here. I need him so I can spend everyday with him.

_So let this drought come to an end_

_And make this desert flower again_

_I'm so glad you found me_

_Stick around me, baby baby baby oooh_

Please let these long days come to an end with the return of my crush! Make my life have happiness and flowers in it once again! I'm glad I was at least able to get to know Brady before he left. I really want him to stick around here on Kinkow with me and everyone else. I know I'm not the only one who misses him.

_It's a world of wonder with you in my life_

_So hurry, baby, don't waste no more time_

_I need you here_

_I can't explain_

_But a day without you_

_Is like a year without rain (oh)_

When he was here I was always on cloud nine even if I wouldn't admit it to anyone. Please don't waste anymore time away from me Brady! Please come back! I need him here with me but I can't seem to explain why. The only reason I can think of is that I am in love with him and I believe it too.

_I'm missing you so much_

_Can't help it, I'm in love_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

_I need you by my side_

_Don't know how I'll survive_

_A day without you is like a year without rain_

I'm not the only one who misses Brady but I think I'm the only one who is going insane without him here. Boomer has Boz to keep him sane but I don't have anyone to help me. I can't help this at all. It's Brady's fault for making me love him but I wouldn't have it any other way. We all need him back here with us so everything can go back to almost normal from before he left. I need him as well as his brothers and the island do. I miss Brady.

As I finished my song I scanned the crowd. I saw someone clad in black standing next to the kings. Boomer motioned for me to meet them inside. I quickly bowed and walked off the stage and into the castle. Once in I looked around but no one was in there. Then I felt someone wrap a pair of strong arms around my waist from behind. "Very nice song, Kayla." I froze. There was only one person that ever called me that. I spun around and tackled the boy into a hug. "Brady! I missed you so much!"

"I can see that." He spoke while chuckling which seemed right since I was holding onto him for my life even though before I would never had touched him. "Don't leave me again. Please." I asked him while burying my face into his chest. When he spoke again I could feel his chest moving and it was a comforting feeling. "I won't ever leave you again Kayla. I promise."

**Brady POV**

As I held Mikayla close I could feel her relax in my arms. _She really did miss me. Boomer and Boz were right. _I'm going to keep to my promise. I will never leave Mikayla or Kinkow again.

* * *

**Done! I had started this a couple a days ago but I never had a chance to finish it till tonight. I hope you guys liked the chapter! The next chapter is the very last one. Also if you haven't please check out my new story He's Back But In Black.**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


	27. Zero Gravity by David Archuleta

**Hiya everyone! Here is the very LAST chapter of BraKayla A to Z! I just want to say a big thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, and/or favorite this story! You guys are the best readers ever!**

**Shout outs: Thank you to Patrycja444d for the song suggestion and also thanks to oxox for suggestion another song for Z.**

**Big thanks to everyone for reading this story! This was my first story I started on here and I'm glad you guys liked it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Brady POV**

It's time for the annual harvest festival again and I was finally able to come up with a new song. It took me a month to write this! I finally finished though so I'm extremely happy about that! So here goes!

_Tell me what you did to me_

_Just there beneath my feet_

_Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground_

I'm not sure what Mikayla has done to me, but I really do care for her, more then she knows. When we were flying back in the hot air balloons from Boomer and I's prom Mikayla made me star struck even though we were still miles above the ground.

_I'm not afraid of heights_

_We crashed into the sky_

_Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now_

I may be afraid of haunted houses and ghosts but I am defiantly not afraid of heights. When I met Mikayla I crashed into the sky from all of my happiness when I was on my way to cloud nine. I didn't know that I could feel like how I do now.

_I'm not asking for an explanation_

_All I know is that you take me away_

_And you show me how to fly_

I honestly don't need an explanation to why I feel this way. The only thing I really know about all this though is that Mikayla can take me away from anything bad that I may be feeling and she shows how to lift my head up so I can fly.

_Nothing brings me down when you're around_

_It's like zero gravity_

_The world just disappears when you're here_

_It's zero gravity_

Nothing can bring me down from my happiness when I'm with Mikayla, even if we are captured or something. Everything always disappears when she is with me, like we are the only two people in the world. It's like there is no gravity so we can rise high in our happiness.

_When things get messed up_

_You lift my head up_

_And I get lost in the clouds_

_There's no sense of time with you and I_

_It's zero gravity_

Every time something bad happens Mikayla is always able to make me feel better afterwards, even If it's just talking to me. She can always lift up my head and my spirit when I'm down and I always get lost on cloud nine.

_The edges fade away_

_'Til there's no more shades of gray_

_You only have to whisper anything at all_

Mikayla only has to whisper anything to me and all of the fear and doubt in my mind vanish in an instant. She has that much power over me and I care for her enough so she can do that to me. She is the only girl ever that has been able to do anything like this to me.

_You opened up my eyes_

_You turned my lows to highs_

_And that's the only way that I know how to fall_

Since I came to Kinkow Mikayla has opened my eyes. (Literally.) Everything I used to be not very good at she has helped me to improve on even if it was something small, like how to fight or something. **(Tsk Tsk, Brady fighting is not something small!)** Now the only way I know how to fall is in love with her, which I do even more every day.

_Not gonna analyze or try to fight it_

_Don't even care if it makes no sense at all_

_'Cause with you I can fly_

I'm not going to try and figure out why I'm like this or try to fight these feelings at all. I really don't care if it makes absolutely no sense and everyone thinks I've gone insane because of this! The reason why I say this is because Mikayla has lifted me off the ground since I've met her. I can always feel happy when she is with me.

_Nothing brings me down when you're around_

_It's like zero gravity_

_The world just disappears when you're here_

_It's zero gravity_

No one or anything can bring me down as long as I am with her or know that Mikayla cares for me. So basically nothing can ever bring me down even if they try everything they possibly can. Everything vanishes into thin air when Mikayla walks into the room because the only thing I can think about or notice is her beauty.

_When things get messed up, you lift my head up_

_And I get lost in the clouds_

_There's no sense of time with you and I_

_It's zero gravity_

When everything is messed up and I feel like there is nothing good around me, Mikayla will always come and comfort me. She always hugs me and tells me things will get better even if it may not seem like that. In these times I am always in dreamland because I become lost in my thoughts of Mikayla. There is never any sense of time when I am with Mikayla. What may seem like an hour will actually have been like five. We enjoy our time together so much we can forget about everything else. Or at least I can.

_You make it so easy to just drift away_

_I can't imagine being without you_

_Don't think about it, don't think about_

_Don't think about, don't think about_

_(Don't think about it)_

_Don't think about it_

_(Don't think about it)_

She makes it so easy to fall into dream land and drift away from reality with fantasies like us running off together or us kissing somewhere romantic or something. I couldn't imagine not having her in my life. I'm not even sure how I managed to survive without her all those years. I really hope she never thinks of leaving me or Kinkow.

_Nothing brings me down when you're around_

_It's like zero gravity_

_The world just disappears when you're here_

_It's zero gravity_

_Nothing brings me down when you're around_

_It's like zero gravity_

_The world just disappears when you're here_

_It's zero gravity_

_Zero gravity_

Mikayla Makoola can really make me feel like there literally is Zero Gravity and that nothing can ever bring me down. Everything disappears when I'm with her and I want it to stay like that no matter what it takes. I have truly fallen for her, but at the same time flown high because of my love.

As I finished everyone started to cheer and whistle and scream and everything like that. I saw Mikayla smiling while leaning up against the wall. _At least she liked the song!_

**Mikayla POV**

The song Brady sang was amazing, just like him. I can honestly say that I always feel like there is Zero Gravity when I'm with him. If only he felt the same way.

* * *

**Finished! I can't believe this story is over! I finished my very first story I started here on FanFiction! Like I said before thank you very much to everyone who has reviewed, favorite, and/or followed this story! Whether you followed this story from the beginning, joined somewhere in the middle, or joined the story near the end thank you so much for reading! For the last time of this story,**

**Lots of Hugs,**

**Bra-Kayla Luver4eva**


End file.
